IDZMZ 2010's Music Playlists (2010-Present)
These are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks or Songs from the Recent Year from 2010 Onwards and Current Music Playlist which is heard everyday on iDZMZ 891, Kapinoy FM 913 and 93.5 Romance FM and most (or some) of the playlists/songs is/are also heard on Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite. List of 2010's and current music songs: Current Music (2015/2016-Present) *''Perfect'' - One Direction *''History'' - One Direction *''End Of The Day'' - One Direction *''FourFiveSeconds'' - One Direction *''Hey Angel'' - One Direction *''I Want To Write You A Song'' - One Direction *''End Of The Day'' - One Direction *''Love Me Like You'' - Little Mix *''The End'' - Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo *''Love Me Like You'' - Little Mix *''Hair'' - Little Mix feat. Sean Paul *''Work From Home'' - Fifth Harmony feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''The Life'' - Fifth Harmony *''Write On Me'' - Fifth Harmony *''That's My Girl'' - Fifth Harmony *''All My Head (Flex)'' - Fifth Harmony feat. Fetty Wap *''I Lied'' - Fifth Harmony *''Dope'' - Fifth Harmony *''Squeeze'' - Fifth Harmony *''Gonna Get Better'' - Fifth Harmony *''No Way'' - Fifth Harmony *''Scared Of Happy'' - Fifth Harmony *''Out Of The Woods'' - Taylor Swift *''New Romantics'' - Taylor Swift *''That's How You Know'' - Nico & Vinz feat. Kid Ink and Bebe Rexha *''Second Hand Heart'' - Ben Haenow feat. Kelly Clarkson *''We Don't Talk Anymore'' - Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez *''Suffer (Remix)'' - Charlie Puth feat. Vince Staples *''Company'' - Justin Bieber *''Hey Girl'' - Justin Bieber *''Insecurities'' - Justin Timberlake *''FOOLS'' - Troye Sivan *''Youth'' - Troye Sivan *''Talk Me Down'' - Troye Sivan *''Pillowtalk'' - Zayn *''Pillowtalk (Remix)'' - Zayn feat. Lil Wayne *''It's You'' - Zayn *''Like I Would'' - Zayn *''She'' - Zayn *''Befour'' - Zayn *''Fool For You'' - Zayn *''Tio'' - Zayn *''Reaper'' - Sia *''Unstoppable'' - Sia *''Cheap Thrills'' - Sia feat. Sean Paul *''All I Ask'' - Adele *''Send My Love (To Your New Love)'' - Adele *''Just Like Fine'' - Pink *''Dammn Baby'' - Janet Jackson *''Same Old Love (Remix)'' - Selena Gomez feat. Fetty Wap *''Kill 'Em With Kindness'' - Selena Gomez *''December'' - Ariana Grande *''True Love'' - Ariana Grande *''Dangerous Woman'' - Ariana Grande *''Be Alright'' - Ariana Grande *''Let Me Love You'' - Ariana Grande feat. Lil Wayne *''Into You'' - Ariana Grande *''Everyday'' - Ariana Grande feat. Future *''Side To Side'' - Ariana Grande feat. Nicki Minaj *''Sometimes'' - Ariana Grande *''Love Me Lonely (Radio Rip)'' - Ariana Grande *''Greedy'' - Ariana Grande *''Moonlight'' - Ariana Grande *''Piece By Piece'' - Kelly Clarkson *''This Is For My Girls'' - Kelly Clarkson, Chloe & Halle, Missy Elliott, Jadagrace *''Heartbeat'' - Carrie Underwood *''Chruch Bells'' - Carrie Underwood *''Something In The Water'' - Carrie Underwood *''Change'' - Christina Aguilera *''In Common'' - Alicia Keys *''Hallelujah'' - Alicia Keys *''No'' - Meghan Trainor *''Better'' - Meghan Trainor feat. Yo Gotti *''Me Too'' - Meghan Trainor *''Stone Cold'' - Demi Lovato *''Hello'' - Demi Lovato *''Player'' - Tinashe *''Energy'' - Tinashe feat. Juicy J *''Ride Of Your Life'' - Tinashe *''Watch Me Work'' - Tinashe *''Genius Of Love (Cover)'' - Tinashe *''Bullet'' - Tinashe *''They're On'' - Tinashe *''Beggin & Pleadin'' - Brandy *''Boy Problems'' - Carly Rae Jepsen *''340 Come Up'' - R. City *''Make Up'' - R.City feat. Chloe Angeldies *''Get Ugly'' - Jason Derulo *''If It Ain't Love'' - Jason Derulo *''Touch And Go'' - Ed Sheeran *''Something In The Way You Move'' - Ellie Goulding *''Army'' - Ellie Goulding *''Might Be'' - Luke Nasty *''Might Be (Remix)'' - Luke Nasty feat. 2 Chainz and Maino *''Over And Over Again'' - Nathan Sykes feat. Ariana Grande *''I Took A Pill In Ibiza'' - Mike Posner *''Buried In Detroit (Remix)'' - Mike Posner feat. Big Sean *''Norf Norf'' - Vince Staples *''Close'' - Nick Jonas feat. Tove Lo *''Chainsaw'' - Nick Jonas *''Bacon'' - Nick Jonas feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''Touch'' - Nick Jonas *''Under You'' - Nick Jonas *''Champagne Problems'' - Nick Jonas *''Work'' - Rihanna feat. Drake *''Sex With Me'' - Rihanna *''Needed Me'' - Rihanna *''Kiss It Better'' - Rihanna *''Desperado'' - Rihanna *''Consideration'' - Rihanna feat. SZA *''Love On The Brain'' - Rihanna *''Kiss It Better (Kaytranda Remix)'' - Rihanna *''Formation'' - Beyonce *''Sorry'' - Beyonce *''Freedom'' - Beyonce feat. Kendrick Lamar *''Hold Up'' - Beyonce *''6 Inch'' - Beyonce feat. The Weeknd *''Don't Hurt Yourself'' - Beyonce feat. Jack White *''Pray You Catch Me'' - Beyonce *''All Night'' - Beyonce *''Daddy Lessons'' - Beyonce *''Sandcastles'' - Beyonce *''Love Drought'' - Beyonce *''Forward'' - Beyonce feat. James Blake *''Til It Hapens To You'' - Lady Gaga *''Try Everything'' - Shakira *''In The Night'' - The Weeknd *''Rambo (Remix)'' - The Weeknd *''Pride'' - American Authors *''Golden'' - Brandon Beal *''Here'' - Alessia Cara *''Here (Remix)'' - Alessia Cara feat. Logic *''Wild Things'' - Alessia Cara *''I'm Yours'' - Alessia Cara *''Hey, No Pressure'' - Ray LaMongagne *''Make Me Like You'' - Gwen Stefani *''Misery'' - Gwen Stefani *''Ain't Your Mama'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Gimme Love'' - Kelly Rowland *''Love Yourself'' - Craig David *''Lazarus'' - David Bowie *''7 Years'' - Lukas Graham *''Drunk In The Morning'' - Lukas Graham *''Selfish Girls'' - Jake Miller *''Rest Your Love'' - The Vamps *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - The Vamps *''I Found A Girl'' - The Vamps feat. Omi *''Cheater'' - The Vamps *''Outer Space/Carry On'' - 5 Seconds Of Summer *''Castaway'' - 5 Seconds Of Summer *''Lay You Down Easy'' - MAGIC! feat. Sean Paul *''Go Now'' - Adam Levine *''Rise Up'' - Andra Day *''Shut Up'' - Stormzy *''One Take Freestyle'' - Stormzy *''Sax'' - Fleur East *''Hello'' - Hedley *''Wicked'' - Tyler Shaw *''Throwback'' - Dawin *''Lost Boy'' - Ruth B *''Panda'' - Desiigner *''Moon People'' - Desiigner feat. Boyd *''Money'' - Lawson *''Where My Love Goes'' - Lawson *''Dope'' - BTS *''Run'' - BTS *''Butterfly'' - BTS *''I Need You'' - BTS *''Save Me'' - BTS *''Fire'' - BTS *''EPILOGUE: Young Forever'' - BTS *''Castle'' - Halsey *''Colors'' - Halsey *''Girlz'' - L2 *''Wow'' - Beck *''Permission'' - Ro James *''Everything'' - Ro James *''No Money'' - Galantis *''Runaway (U & I)'' - Galantis *''Toothbrush'' - DNCE *''Pay My Rent'' - DNCE *''Treat You Better'' - Shawn Mendes *''I Just Wanna Dance'' - Tiffany *''Once In A While'' - Timeflies *''Centre Of Everywhere'' - JTR *''Sit Still, Look Pretty'' - Daya *''Girls Your Age'' - Transviolent *''Work (Remix)'' - R. City *''Don't Mind'' - Kent Jones *''Moolah'' - Young Greatness *''Moolah (Remix)'' - Young Greatness feat. Lil Wayne and Yo Gotti *''Ball'' - Young Greatness *''Celebration'' - Young Greatness feat. Akon *''III Mind Of Hopsin 8'' - Hopsin *''Don't Worry'' - Madcon feat. Ray Dalton *''Blkjuptr'' - Smino *''Luv'' - Apnik *''My House'' - 2PM *''twoAM'' - SZA *''Dark Side'' - R5 *''Stalker'' - U-KISS *''Bobo'' - J Balvin *''Karate'' - BaBYMETAL *''Kill V. Maim'' - Grimes *''Back On The Wall'' - Greyson Chance *''Desperado'' - Alisan Porter *''Down That Road'' - Alisan Porter *''Somewhere'' - Alisan Porter *''Living Not Dreaming'' - Jai Waetford *''Alarm'' - Anne-Marie *''Chase The Day'' - Sammy Wilk *''Higher'' - Sammy Wilk *''Uber Everywhere'' - MadeinTYO *''Work This Body'' - Walk The Moon *''Lush Life'' - Zara Larsson *''Never Forget You'' - Zara Larsson and MNEK *''Hallelujah'' - Lindsey Stirling *''You're Such A'' - Hailee Steinfield *''Rock Bottom'' - Hailee Steinfield feat. DNCE *''You Don't Own Me'' - Grace feat. G-Eazy *''Crush'' - Yuna feat. Usher *''Sugar'' - Robin Schulz feat. Francesco Yates *''Don't Be So Hard On Yourself'' - Jess Glynne *''Ain't Got Far To Go'' - Jess Glynne *''Ain't Too Cool'' - LunchMoney Lewis *''Brand New'' - Ben Rector *''Chewing Gum'' - Nina Nesbitt *''Guilotine'' - Jon Bellion feat. Travis Mendes *''Sweatshirt'' - Jacob Sartroius *''Whisper'' - Chase Rice *''Paradise'' - Benny Benasi and Chris Brown *''Baby Baby'' - Amy Grant feat. Tori Kelly *''Boom Box'' - Laura Marano *''Keep You In Mind'' - Guordan Banks *''She Know What She Doin''' - Aaron Carpenter *''Yes Girl'' - Bea Miller *''Every Breath You Take'' - Hannah Huston *''Pity Party'' - Melanie Martinez *''Gold'' - Kiiara *''Amnesia'' - Anahi *''Can't Wait'' - Jill Scott *''Amen'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Hasta El Amanecer'' - Nicky Jam *''All Time Low'' - Jon Bellion *''I Love You Always Forever'' - Betty Who *''Keeping Your Head Up'' - Birdy *''Smoked Filled Room'' - Mako *''Mr. Misunderstood'' - Eric Church *''Record Year'' - Eric Church *''Break On Me'' - Keith Urban *''Wasted Time'' - Keith Urban *''The Fighter'' - Keith Urban feat. Carrie Underwood *''More Of You'' - Chris Stapleton *''Fire Away'' - Chris Stapleton *''Drunk On Your Love'' - Brett Eldredge *''I Like The Sound Of That'' - Rascal Flatts *''That Don't Sound Like You'' - Lee Brice *''Little Bit Of You'' - Chase Bryant *''Coutry Nation'' - Brad Paisley *''Without A Fight'' - Brad Paisley feat. Demi Lovato *''Humble And Kind'' - Tim McGraw *''Peter Pan'' - Kelesa Ballerini *''Dibs'' - Kelesa Ballerini *''My Church'' - Maren Morris *''Mind Reader'' - Dustin Lynch *''Somewhere On A Beach'' - Dierks Bentley *''What The Hell Did I Say'' - Dierks Bentley *''Pick Up'' - Dierks Bentley *''Different For Girls'' - Dierks Bentley feat. Elle King *''Think Of You'' - Chris Young duet with Cassadee Pope *''Head Over Boots'' - Jon Pradi *''Stone Cold Sober'' - Brantley Gilbert *''Come Here To Forget'' - Blake Shelton *''Go Ahead And Break My Heart'' - Blake Shelton feat. Gwen Stefani *''Straight Outta Cold Beer'' - Blake Shelton *''She's Got A Way With Words'' - Blake Shelton *''American Country Love Song'' - Jake Owen *''Huntin' Fishin' & Lovin' Everyday Day'' - Luke Bryan *''T-Shirt'' - Thomas Rhett *''Vacation'' - Thomas Rhett *''Fix'' - Chris Lane *''Noise'' - Kenny Chesney *''Make You Miss Me'' - Sam Hunt *''Lights Come On'' - Jason Aldean *''It All Started With A Beer'' - Frankie Ballard *''You Look Like I Need A Drink'' - Justn Moore *''Night's On Fire'' - David Nail *''Hole In A Bottle'' - Canaan Smith *''Running For You'' - Kip Moore *''Rock On'' - Tucker Beathrad *''Soulshine'' - Adam Wakefield *''Lights'' - Adam Wakefield *''I Got A Woman'' - Adam Wakefield *''Love Has No Pride'' - Adam Wakefield *''I'm Sorry'' - Adam Wakefield *''Lonesome Broken And Blue'' - Adam Wakefield *''When I Call Your Name'' - Adam Wakefield *''You Should Be Here'' - Cole Swindell *''Remember Boys'' - Cole Swindell *''Middle Of A Memory'' - Cole Swindell *''Flatliner'' - Cole Swindell feat. Dierks Bentley *''Lovin' Lately'' - Big & Rich feat. Tim McGraw *''Thy Will'' - Hillary Scott and The Scott Family *''H.O.L.Y.'' - Florida Georgia Line *''I Know Somebody'' - LoCash *''I Do'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Looking Up'' - Elton John *''Castaway'' - Zac Brown Band *''Smoke And fire'' - Sabrina Carpenter *''I Met A Girl'' - William Michael Morgan *''From The Ground Up'' - Dan + Shay *''California Dreamin'' - Freischwimmer *''Carry On'' - Couer De Pirate *''Unlove You'' - Jennifer Nettles *''Stand By Your Man'' - Mary Sarah *''My Church'' - Mary Sarah *''I Told You So'' - Mary Sarah *''You Look Like I Need A Drink'' - Justin Moore *''Livin' The Dream'' - Drake White *''Falling'' - Trent Harmon *''Fall For You'' - Natali Yura *''Faded'' - Alan Walker *''Sing Me To Sleep'' - Alan Walker *''Sleep Without You'' - Brett Young *''It Don't Hurt Like It Used To'' - Billy Currington *''The Only One Who Gets Me'' - Charles Kelley *''Infinite Love'' - Todd Chrisley and Sara Evans *''Used To Love You Sober'' - Kane Brown *''Together'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Winner'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Leaving'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Vocal'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Love Is A Bourgeois Construction'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Thrusday'' - Pet Shop Boys feat. Example *''The Pop Kids'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Make A Move'' - Torro Torro *''Under The Sun'' - DIIV *''50 Shades Of Pop'' - DJ Earthworm *''Jabba Flow'' - Shag Kava *''Do It, Try It'' - M83 *''Something About You'' - Da Buzz *''Someone Who Can Dance'' - Icona Pop *''Emergency'' - Icona Pop *''Alone'' - Marshmello *''Under These Lights'' - Xenia Ghali *''F.U.B.'' - Clairy Browne *''Without You'' - The Rua *''Piece Of Me'' - MK and Becky Hill *''Crash 2.0'' - Adventure Club vs Dallask *''Shout It Loud'' - Robin S and DJ Escape *''Believe'' - Chaos feat. CeCe Peniston *''Stone Car'' - Myene Farmer and Sting *''Alone No More'' - Philip George and Anton Power *''Time To Move On'' - Sweet Feet Music presents Mary Wilson *''Shout It Out Loud'' - Robin S and DJ Escape *''Keep It Hello'' - Marshmello feat. Omar LinX *''I'm In Control'' - AlunaGeorge feat. Popcaan *''I Remember'' - AlunaGeorge feat. Flume *''My Blood'' - AlunaGeorge feat. ZHU *''Middle'' - DJ Snake feat. Bipolar Sunshine *''You Know You Like It'' - DJ Snake and AlunaGeorge *''Talk'' - DJ Snake feat. George Maple *''Fast Car'' - Jonas Blue feat. Dakota *''Perfect Strangers'' - Jonas Blue feat. J.P. Cooper *''Never Be Like You'' - Flume feat. Kai *''Smoke & Retribution'' - Flume feat. Vince Staples and Kucka *''Say It'' - Flume feat. Tove Lo *''Lose It'' - Flume feat. Vic Mensa *''Some Minds'' - Flume feat. Andrew Wyatt *''Heading Home'' - Gryffin frat. Josef Salvat *''Fast Car'' - Tobtok feat. River *''True Original'' - Dav Aude feat. Andy Bell *''The Little Things'' - Big Gigatic feat. Angela McClukse *''Heading Hom'' - Gryffin feat Josef Salvat *''Sex'' - Cheat Codes x Kris Kross Amsterdam *''Hey'' - Fais feat. Afrojack *''If You Like It'' - StoneBridge feat. Elsa Li Jones *''Dive'' - Salvatore feat. Enya and Alex Aris *''February (Our Last Kiss)'' - Joe Gauthreaux feat. Abigail *''One Night'' - WTS feat. Gia *''Bailar'' - Deroro feat. Elvis Crespo *''Paradise'' - Benny Benassi and Chris Brown *''Higher Place'' - Dimitri Vegas and Like Mike feat. Ne-Yo *''Nobody Speak'' - DJ Shadows feat. Run The Jewels *''Until You Were Gone'' - The Chainsmokers and Tritonal feat. Emily Warren *''Don't Let Me Down'' - The Chainsmokers feat. Daya *''Inside Out'' - The Chainsmokers feat. Charlee *''New York City'' - The Chainsmokers *''Light It Up'' - Major Lazer feat. Nyla *''Candyman'' - Zedd and Aloe Blacc *''True Colors'' - Zedd and Aloe Blacc *''Might Not'' - Belly feat. The Weeknd *''Zanzibar'' - Belly feat. Juicy J *''Ballerina'' - Belly *''Might Not (Remix)'' - Belly feat. The Weeknd, 2 Chainz and Yo Gotti *''Angels'' - Chance The Rapper feat. Saba *''Blessings'' - Chance The Rapper *''No Problem'' - Chance The Rapper feat. Lil Wayne and 2 Chainz *''Grown Ass Kid'' - Chance The Rapper feat. Mick Jenkins and Alex Wiley *''Smoke Break'' - Chance The Rapper feat. Future *''I Wanna Know'' - Alesso feat. Nico & Vinz *''Raging'' - Kygo feat. Kodaline *''Carry Me'' - Kygo feat. Julia Michaels *''Oasis'' - Kygo feat. Foxes *''Happy Birthday'' - Kygo feat. John Legend *''Hey'' - Fais feat. Afrojack *''I Hate U I Love U'' - gnash feat. Olivia O'Brien *''Drive'' - Jai Wolf feat. The Chain Gang Of 1975 *''Takes My Body Higher'' - Shoffy feat. Lincoln Jesser *''Kill The Lights'' - Alex Newell, Jess Glynne and DJ Cassidy with Nile Rodgers *''Now That I've Found You'' - Martin Garrix feat. John & Michel *''Lions In The Wind'' - Martin Garrix and Third Party *''Show Me Love (Remix)'' - Skrillex, Chance The Rapper and Hundred Waters *''The Right Song'' - Tiesto + Oliver Heldens feat. Natalie La Rose *''Sex'' - Cheat Codes x Kriss Kross Amsterdam *''This Is What You Came For'' - Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna *''The One's For You'' - David Guetta feat. Zara Larsson *''Beggars'' - Krewella x Diskord *''How To Love'' - Cash Cash feat. Sofia Reyes *''Millionaire'' - Cash Cash and Digital Farm Animals feat. Nelly *''Need You'' - Dillon Francis and NGHTMRE *''So Happy'' - Tony Moran feat. Jason Walker *''Blackout'' - Tritonal feat. Steph Jones *''Fakin It'' - Kaskade and Felix Cartal feat. Ofelia K *''Don't You Need Somebody'' - Red One feat. Enrique Iglesias, R. City, Shaggy and Sereyah *''Tears'' - Clean Bandit feat. Louisa Johnson *''La La Land'' - DVBBS and Shaun Frank feat. Delaney Jane *''Is It Love'' - 3LAU frat. Yeah Boy *''Only'' - tyDi and Olivia Somerlyn *''Bulletproof'' - NERVO feat. Harrison Miya *''Trumpets'' - Sak Noel and Salvi feat. Sean Paul *''The Ocean'' - Mike Perry feat. Shy Martin *''Catch Me'' - Yelliw Claw and Flux Pavillion feat. Naaz *''Monster Winer'' - Kerwin Du Bios and Lil Rick *''I Ain't Even Done'' - Omarion feat. Ghostface Killah *''I Ain't Even Done (Radio Rip)'' - Omarion feat. Ghostface Killah *''Forever (Remix)'' - Akon feat. Future *''Hypnotized'' - Akon *''Good Girls Lie'' - Akon *''Want Some'' - Akon feat. DJ CHOSE *''Waves'' - Miguel *''Waves (Remix)'' - Miguel feat. Travis $cott *''Waves (Joshua Tree Version)'' - Miguel *''Waves (Tane Impala Remix)'' - Miguel *''Come Through And Chill'' - Miguel *''Good Love'' - Keith Sweat *''She Deserve'' - R. Kelly *''P**sy Is Mine'' - R. Kelly *''Real Life Playa'' - Ray J feat. Payso B *''Thank Me'' - Sean Kingston *''All I Got'' - Sean Kingston *''All I Got (Remix)'' - Sean Kingston feat. Migos *''Right My Wrongs'' - Bryson Tiller *''Rambo'' - Bryson Tiller *''Can't Stop The Feeling'' - Justin Timberlake *''True Colors'' - Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick *''Pep Rally'' - Missy Elliot *''Azillion'' - Iggy Azalea *''Team'' - Iggy Azalea *''Jump Up In The Air And Stay There'' - Erykah Badu feat. Lil Wayne *''Turn Me Away (Get Mummy)'' - Erykah Badu *''Window Seat'' - Erykah Badu *''Gone Baby, Don't Be Long'' - Erykah Badu *''Thru It All (Remix)'' - Erykah Badu *''Trill Friends'' - Erikah Badyu *''Come And See Badu (PartyNextDoor Remix)'' - Erikah Badyu *''Down In The DM (Remix)'' - K. Michelle *''Not A Little Bit'' - K. Michelle *''Ain't You'' - K. Michelle *''Mindful'' - K. Michelle *''Time'' - K. Michelle *''Oui'' - Jeremih *''Love Yourz'' - J. Cole *''Die A Happy Man'' - Nelly *''Tim Westwod Freestyle'' - Nelly, Ali and Murphy Lee *''Chains'' - Usher feat. Nas and Bibi Bourelly *''No Limit'' - Usher feat. Young Thug *''Crash'' - Usher *''Two'' - Ne-Yo *''Life On Mars? (Cover)'' - Trey Songz *''All I Had'' - Trey Songz *''SKRT2 (Remix)'' - Trey Songz *''3 Times In A Row'' - Trey Songz *''LYFT (Uber Everywhere Remix)'' - Trey Songz *''Look What I Did'' - Trey Songz feat. MIKExANGEL *''Divorce Papers'' - Nick Cannon *''Messin' Around'' - Pitbull feat. Enrique Iglesias *''Boys & Girls'' - will.i.am fet. Pia Mia *''King Tut'' - B.o.B *''Flatline'' - B.o.B feat. Neil Tyson *''We Got Tricked'' - B.o.B and Scoty ATL *''Roll Up'' - B.o.B feat. Marko Penn *''Watch Out'' - 2 Chainz *''Back On The Bullshyt'' - 2 Chainz feat. Lil Wayne *''MFN Right'' - 2 Chainz *''Gotta Lotta'' - 2 Chainz feat. Lil Wayne *''Lotta Hoes'' - 2 Chainz *''MFN Right (Remix)'' - 2 Chainz feat. Lil Wayne *''Stick Talk'' - Future *''Al Sharpton'' - Future *''Purple Reign'' - Future *''Wicked'' - Future *''Inside The Mattress'' - Future *''March Madness (Remix)'' - Future feat. Nas *''Fly Shit Only'' - Future *''In Abundance'' - Future *''Low Life'' - Future feat. The Weeknd *''Bitches Gone Tell'' - Future *''100it Racks'' - Future feat. Drake and 2 Chainz *''Powerball'' - Wale *''My PYT'' - Wale feat. Sam Sneak *''Her Wave'' - Wale *''Reminisce'' - Wale feat. Phil Ade *''Back To The Sun'' - Wale *''Through It'' - Wale feat. Ty Dolla $ign and Joe Moses *''Still Up'' - Wale feat. Phil Ade and Jazz Cartier *''Wu-Tang Forever (Remix)'' - Drake and A$AP Rocky *''Summer Sixteen'' - Drake *''Can I'' - Drake feat. Beyonce *''Sweeterman (Remix)'' - Drake *''These Days'' - Drake *''Controlla'' - Drake feat. Popcaan *''Faithful'' - Drake feat. Pimp C *''Pop Style'' - Drake feat. Jay Z and Kanye West *''One Dance'' - Drake feat. WizKid and Kyla *''Pop Style'' - Drake *''Pop Style'' - Drake feat. The Throne *''Too Good'' - Drake feat. Rihanna *''Hype'' - Drake *''Grammys'' - Drake feat. Future *''Still Here'' - Drake *''U With Me?'' - Drake *''9'' - Drake *''With You'' - Drake feat. PARTYNEXTDOOR *''Childs Play'' - Drake *''Feel No Ways'' - Drake *''Weston Road Flows'' - Drake *''Redemption'' - Drake *''Keep The Family Close'' - Drake *''Fire & Desire'' - Drake *''Views'' - Drake *''Hype (Remix)'' - Drake feat. Lil Wayne *''One Dance (Remix)'' - Drake feat. Justin Bieber *''4PM In Calabasas'' - Drake *''Make You Smile'' - Fetty Wap feat. Bleek Blaze *''Go Hard Boyz'' - Fetty Wap *''Zones'' - Fetty Wap, PnB Rock and Monty *''Instant Friends'' - Fetty Wap and Monty *''Jimmy Choo'' - Fetty Wap *''Zoovie Zoo'' - Fetty Wap *''My Environment'' - Fetty Wap *''Wake Up'' - Fetty Wap *''Roll Sum Up'' - Fetty Wap feat. Kid Ink *''Victor Cruz'' - Fetty Wap feat. Kid Ink *''Broke Boi (Freestyle)'' - Fetty Wap and Monty *''Westside'' - Fetty Wap feat. Snoop Dogg *''Queen Of The Zoo'' - Fetty Wap *''Bake Sale'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Travi$ Scott *''Bake Sale (Snippet)'' - Wiz Khalifa and Travi$ Scott *''Lit'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Ty Dolla Sign *''BTS'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Fake'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Elevated'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Cowboy'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Call Waiting'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Electric Relaxation (Remix)'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Change'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Curren$y *''Celebrate'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Rico Love *''City View'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Courtney Noelle *''Make A Play'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. J.R. Donato *''Most Of Us'' - Wiz Khalifa *''Zoney'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Sebastian *''No Permission'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Ty Dolla Sign *''iSay'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Juicy J *''All Night'' - Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J *''Pull Up'' - Wiz Khalifa feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Green Suicide'' - Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J *''Hella Os'' - Wiz Khalifa *''More And More'' - Wiz Khalifa *''The Feelin''' - Tyga *''Rumorz'' - Tyga feat. Chris Brown *''Get Home'' - Tyga and King Los *''Cash Money'' - Tyga *''1 Of 1'' - Tyga *''Cry Out (Amen)'' - Lil Wayne *''Trouble (Mastered)'' - Lil Wayne *''Gotta Lotta'' - Lil Wayne and 2 Chainz *''Let's Talk It Over (Mastered)'' - Lil Wayne *''Let's Talk It Over (Remix)'' - Lil Wayne *''Do It Again (Mastered)'' - Lil Wayne *''RappaPomPom (Mastered)'' - Lil Wayne feat. Junior Reid *''Off Off Off (Cave Song)'' - Lil Wayne *''Moolah (Remix)'' - Lil Wayne *''With You'' - Lil Wayne feat. Drake *''Sucker For Pain'' - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons, Logic and Ty Dolla $ign feat. X Ambassadors *''Little More (Royalty)'' - Dhris Brown *''Fine By Me'' - Chris Brown *''Anyway'' - Chris Brown feat. Tayla Parx *''Who's Gonna (Nobody) (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Keith Sweat *''M.F.T.R. (Remix)'' - Chris Brown *''Back To Sleep (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Usher and Zayn *''F*ck You Back To Sleep (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Trey Songz, Miguel and August Alsina *''Back To Sleep (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Tank, R. Kelly and Anthony Hamilton *''Shut Down'' - Chris Brown feat. OHB *''Wrist (Remix)'' - Chris Brown feat. Jeezy and Young Thug *''Whippin'' - Chris Brown feat. Section Boyz and Quavo *''Socalize'' - Chris Brown feat. Kevin Gates, Young Blacc and Young Lo *''Grass Ain't Greener (Snippet)'' - Chris Brown *''Grass Ain't Greener'' - Chris Brown *''Bring It Back'' - Chris Brown feat. T-Pain *''Can't Say No'' - Rick Ross feat. Mariah Carey *''Famous (Remix)'' - Rick Ross feat. Kanye West and Rihanna *''Same Hoes'' - Rick Ross *''Real Friends/No Parties In LA'' - Kanye West feat. Kendrick Lamar and Ty Dolla $ign *''No More Parties In L.A.'' - Kanye West feat. Kendrick Lamar *''Black Skinhead (Remix)'' - Kanye West feat. Miley Cyrus and Travi$ Scott *''30 Hours'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye (Stefan Ponce Remix)'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye (Key Wane Remix)'' - Kanye West *''I Love Kanye (DJ Premier Remix)'' - Kanye West *''Famous'' - Kanye West feat. Rihanna *''Ultralight Prayer'' - Kanye West *''Saint Pablo'' - Kanye West feat. Sampha *''Famous'' - Kanye West *''Father Stretch My Hands Pt. 1'' - Kanye West *''Pt. 2'' - Kanye West *''Ultralight Beam'' - Kanye West *''Waves'' - Kanye West *''FML'' - Kanye West *''Real Friends'' - Kanye West *''Feedback'' - Kanye West *''Low Lights'' - Kanye West *''Highlights'' - Kanye West *''Feeestyle 4'' - Kanye West *''Wolves'' - Kanye West *''Fade'' - Kanye West *''Facts (Charlie Heat Version)'' - Kanye West *''Champions (Round & Round)'' - Kanye West feat. Desiigner, Travis Scott, Big Sean, Gucci Mane, Yo Gotti, 2 Chainz and Quavo *''Saint Pablo (CDQ/Final)'' - Kanye West feat. Sampha *''Saint Pablo (WoundaGurl and Daxz Remix)'' - Kanye West *''Untitled 01|08.19.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 02|06.23.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 03|05.28.2013.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 04|08.14.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 05|09.21.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 06|06.30.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 07|2014-2016'' - Kendrick Lamar *''untitled 07|Levitate'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Untitled 08|09.16.2014.'' - Kendrick Lamar *''Sweet (DJ Green Lantern (Remix)'' - Jay Z *''The Game Is Mine (Remastered)'' - Jay Z *''Do It For You'' - The Game feat. Trey Songz *''Ride Solo'' - The Game *''Two Blunts'' - The Game feat. Wiz Khalifa and Lorine Chia *''Rest In Purple'' - The Game feat. Lorine Chia *''Mama'' - The Game feat. Sonyae *''Rope'' - The Game feat. Problem and Boogie *''Gang Signs'' - The Game *''Death Row Chain'' - The Game *''All Eyez'' - The Game feat. Jeremih *''N My Life Tyme'' - Snoop Dogg and Daz Dillinger *''Late Nights'' - Snoop Dogg *''Top Down'' - Snoop Dogg feat. October *''Love Around The World'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Big Bub *''Kush Ups'' - Snoop Dogg feat. Wiz Khalifa *''Back To Business'' - Dr. Dre feat. T.I., JUSTUS, Victoria Monet And Sly Piper *''White Privilege II'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Jamila Woods *''Buckshots'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. KRS-One and DJ Premier *''Spoons'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *''Need To Know'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Chance The Rapper *''Light Tunnel'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mike Slap *''Brad Pitt's Cousin'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Xperience *''Growing Up'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ed Sheeran *''Kevin'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Leon Bridges *''St. Ives'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *''Dance Off'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Idris Elba and Anderson .Paak *''Let's Eat'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. XPerience *''Bolo Tie'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. YG *''The Train'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Carla Morrison *''The Shades'' - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *''Hello Friday'' - Flo Rida feat. Jason Derulo *'99 Tim Eastwood Freestyle - Eminem and Proof *'04 Tim Eastwood Freestyle - Eminem feat. Proof, Swifty McVay and Stat Quo *''I'm The Man'' - 50 Cent feat. Sonny Digital *''I'm The Man (Remix)'' - 50 Cent feat. Chris Brown *''I'm The Man (Remix) (CDQ)'' - 50 Cent feat. Chris Brown *''No Romeo No Juliet'' - 50 Cent feat. Chris Brown *''Why You Always Hatin?'' - YG feat. Drake and Kamaiyah *''Still Brazin'' - YG *''Don't Come To LA'' - YG feat. Sad Boy, A.D. and Bricc Baby *''Who Shot Me?'' - YG *''Word Is Bond'' - YG feat. Slim 400 *''Twist My Fingaz'' - YG *''Gimmie Got Shot'' - YG *''I Got A Question'' - YG feat. Lil Wayne *''Body, Balm & Bollective'' - YG *''She Wish She Was'' - YG *''FDT'' - YG feat. Nipsey Hussle *''Blacks & Browns'' - YG feat. Sad Boy *''Police Get Away wit Murder'' - YG *''Hit Um'' - Jeezy *''Gotta Be A Man'' - Jeezy *''Do Dat Shit'' - T-Pain *''Officially Yours'' - T-Pain *''Hundred Mo Dolla$'' - T-Pain *''Look At Me'' - T-Pain *''Panda (Remix)'' - T-Pain *''By Chance'' - Rae Sremmurd *''Look Alive'' - Rae Sremmurd *''God Is A Woman'' - Cee-Lo Green *''Sunday Shoes'' - Cee-Lo Green *''Confused'' - Kid Cudi *''The Frequency'' - Kid Cudi *''All In'' - Kid Cudi *''Day 'N' Nite'' - Kid Cudi *''Goodbye'' - Kid Cudi *''Promise'' - Kid Ink feat. Fetty Wap *''Nasty'' - Kid Ink feat. Jeremih and Spice *''New Year'' - Waka Flocka and Young Sizzle *''One Eyed Shooters'' - Waka Flocka and Young Sizzle *''Day Zero's'' - Waka Flocka *''What's Happenin'' - Waka Flocka feat. French Montana *''Wakapela'' - Waka Flocka *''Real Friends (Flock Mix)'' - Waka Flocka *''Hype (Remix)'' - Waka Flocka *''Myself'' - Sage The Gemini feat. Chevy Woods *''I'll Keep Loving You'' - Sage The Gemini *''Hot Coffee'' - Sage The Gemini feat. Chippass *''Order More (Remix)'' - G-Easy feat. Lil Wayne and Yo Gotti *''Random'' - G-Easy *''Random (Warriors Remix)'' - G-Easy *''Saw It Coming'' - G-Eazy feat. Jeremih *''Go Flex'' - Post Malone *''Money Made Do It'' - Post Malone feat. 2 Chainz *''Exchange (Remix)'' - Ace Hood *''The Type'' - Ace Hood *''1st Round Draft Pick'' - Ace Hood *''All The Way G'' - Ace Hood *''4th Quarter'' - Ace Hood *''Father's Day'' - Ace Hood *''You'' - Juicy J and Wiz Khalifa feat. Liam Payne *''No English'' - Juicy J feat. Travis Scott *''Whole Lotta Lovin''' - DJ Mustard and Travi$ Scott *''Don't Hurt Me'' - DJ Mustard feat. Nicki Minaj and Jeremih *''Lean & Dabb'' - iLoveMemphis *''#BDAY'' - Tank feat. Chris Brown, Sage The Gemini and Siya *''Relationship Goals'' - Tank *''Wavy'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Joe Moses *''Plays'' - Ty Dolla Sign and HWLS *''Saved'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. E-40 *''Like A Drug'' - Ty Dolla Sign *''Westside'' - Ty Dolla Sign *''Rhythm Of The Drum'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Akon *''Long Time'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Quavo *''Oh Nah'' - Ty Dolla Sign feat. Wiz Khalifa and DJ Mustard *''All Good'' - Trae Tha Truth feat. Rick Ross, T.I. and Audio Push *''Slugs'' - Trae Tha Truth feat. Young Thug *''Crazy'' - Trae Tha Truth *''Who Dey Rockin' Wit'' - Trae Tha Truth feat. Yo Gotti *''Slow & Tip Toe'' - Trae The Truth *''Old Man Wildin' (Remix)'' - Diddy feat. French Montana, Manolo Rose and The Lox *''Shmoney Ain't A Problem (Remix)'' - Diddy feat. French Montana, Chinx, Bobby Shmurda and Rowdy Rebel *''Yamborghini High'' - ASAP Rocky feat. A$AP Ferg and A$AP Nast *''Hear Me'' - ASAP Rocky feat. Pharrell *''Goldie Mack'' - ASAP Rocky feat. Waka Flocka *''Phantogram Freestyle (Snippet)'' - ASAP Rocky *''Problem'' - Meek Mill feat. Tdot Illude *''I'm Da Plug Freestyle'' - Meek Mill *''FBH'' - Meek Mill *''Pray For Em'' - Meek Mill *''Slippin''' - Meek Mill *''Slippin''' - Meek Mill feat. Future and Dave East *''War Pain'' - Meek Mill feat. Omelly *''Fa Sho'' - Meek Mill feat. Tdot illdude *''Trap Vibes'' - Meek Mill *''All The Way Up (Freestyle)'' - Meek Mill and Fabolous *''All The Way Up (Remix) (Official)'' - Meek Mill and Fabolous and Jadakiss *''Make It Work'' - Meek Mill, Rick Ross and Wale *''Make A Lot'' - Young Thug *''Serious'' - Young Thug *''Fuck Cancer'' - Young Thug *''Top Notch'' - Young Thug feat. Quavo *''Fettii'' - Young Thug feat. Fetty Wap, Lil Uzi Vert and Juugman *''F Cancer'' - Young Thug feat. Quavo *''For My People'' - Young Thug feat. Duke *''Special'' - Young Thug Offset and Solo Lucci *''untitled (Yeezy 3)'' - Young Thug *''Dope'' - Young Thug feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Digits'' - Young Thug *''With Them'' - Young Thug *''Drippin'' - Young Thug *''Digits'' - Young Thug feat. Meek Mill *''Who Want Some'' - Young Thug feat. Young Mazi *''Gangster Sh*t'' - Young Thug *''Friend Of Scotty'' - Young Thug feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''No Wendy's (Controlla Remix)'' - Young Thug *''Pick Up The Phone'' - Young Thug and Travis Scott feat. Quavo *''Sanctuary Pt. 2'' - French Montana *''Wave Gods Intro'' - French Montana feat. Chris Brown *''Lockjaw'' - French Montana feat. Kodak Black *''Miley Cyrus'' - French Montana feat. Future *''Figure It Out'' - French Montana feat. Kanye West and Nas *''Milky Rock (Remix)'' - Fabolous *''Wicked (Freestyle)'' - Fabolous and Jadakiss *''Black Mamba Freestyle'' - Fabolous *''Panda (Remix)'' - Fabolous *''King City'' - Majid Jordan *''Learn From Each Other'' - Majid Jordan *''Every Step Every Way'' - Majid Jordan *''Day And Night'' - Majid Jordan *''My Love (Remix)'' - Majid Jordan feat. Drake *''Cancer'' - Boosie Badazz *''Maan'' - Boosie Badazz *''Who Gon Stop Me Now'' - Boosie Badazz *''Cold Hearted'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Lyfe Jennings *''Choppers N Gunz'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Young Thug and Lil Durk *''Real Niggas'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Jezzy *''Ga Away'' - Boosie Badazz feat. Z-Ro *''Private Room'' - Boosie Badazz and Tony Michael feat. Rich Homie Quan *''Family Rules'' - Boosie Badazz *''From Above'' - Curren$y feat. Mr. Marcelo *''Bottom Of The Bottle'' - Curren$y feat. August Alsina and Lil Wayne *''Mo Money'' - Curren$y *''Gangstaz'' - Curren$y and Tiny-C Style *''Fat Albert'' - Curren$y feat. Lil Wayne *''In My City'' - Curren$y feat. T.Y. *''G.A.S.'' - Curren$y feat. T.Y. *''Chill'' - Curren$y *''Papers'' - Curren$y and Sledgren *''Kiko Jam'' - Curren$y *''Supply & Demand'' - Curren$y *''The Collective'' - Curren$y *''I Can't Go Back'' - Curren$y feat. Juveneile *''Still At It'' - Curren$y *''So Different'' - Memphis Bleek feat. Manolo Rose *''Imaginary Playa'' - Memphis Bleek *''Servin''' - Audio Push feat. BMacTheQueen *''Vamonos'' - Audio Push feat. Kap-G *''Murda'' - Audio Push feat. Arsonal *''Inland City Blues'' - Audio Push *''Latino Unification'' - Termanology and Manny Garcia feat. Norega, Chris Rivers, Easy Money and Stati *''Promises'' - Baauer feat. Fetty Wap and Dubbel Dutch *''Day Ones'' - Baauer feat. Novelist and Leikeli47 *''Kung Fu'' - Baauer feat. Pusha T and Future *''Temple'' - Baauer feat. M.I.A. and G-Dragon *''Make Believe'' - Consequence feat. Kam Corvert *''No Matter What'' - Consequence feat. Q-Tip *''Every Night'' - Consequence feat. Ryan Leslie *''Killer'' - Consequence feat. Brand Nubian *''Make 'Em So Proud (Hold Up)'' - Fat Joe, AG and Diamond D *''All The Way Up'' - Fat Joe and Remy Ma feat. French Montana *''Rock Shyt'' - Fat Joe feat. Diamond D and Lord Finesse *''Love You To Pieces'' - Fat Joe feat. Bryson Tiller *''All The Way Up (Remix)'' - Fat Joe and Remy Ma feat. Jay Z and French Montana *''All The Way Up (David Guetta and GLOWINTHEDARK Remix)'' - Fat Joe and Remy Ma feat. French Montana *''All The Way Up (Westside Remix)'' - Fat Joe and Remy Ma feat. Snoop Dogg, The Game, E-40 and French Montana *''Brinks Truck'' - Smoke DZA and Manolo Rose feat. Problem *''Absolutely Perfect'' - Smoke DZA and Wale *''Where It's At?'' - Smoke DZA *''Morals'' - Smoke DZA feat. Snoop Dogg *''100K'' - Smoke DZA *''Black Ellite'' - Smoke DZA and Manolo Rose feat. Royce Da 5'9" *''Outside My Mind|4-19-2026|Pretty Murphy'' - Smoke DZA *''Opera'' - Smoke DZA *''Nine'' - Smoke DZA feat. A$AP Rocky *''Hendrix'' - Wycleaf Jean *''Hustle'' - Birdman feat. Ralo and Nano Calvin *''Neighborhood'' - Birdman feat. Ralo and Derez De'Shon *''Respek'' - Birdman *''Lost At Sea'' - Birdman and Jacquees *''007'' - Birdman and Jacquees feat. DeJ Loaf *''House Of Sin'' - Ab-Soul feat. King Rich *''How Else (Remix)'' - iLoveMakonnen and Rich The Kid feat. Steve Akoi *''Sellin'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Solo'' - iLoveMakonnen *''I Remember Makonnen'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Stay With Me Tonight'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Swimming In The Money'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Start A New Wave'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Black Mamba (Freestyle)'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Can't Let It Go'' - iLoveMakonnen feat. Lil B *''Jag'' - iLoveMakonnen feat. Lui Diamonds *''Loaded Up'' - iLoveMakonnen feat. Lil Yachty and Skippa Da Flippa *''Keep It Low'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Sound Like Who?'' - iLoveMakonnen *''BreakThatShitDown Freestyle'' - iLoveMakonnen *''Sound Like Who? (Remix)'' - iLoveMakonnen feat. Lil Yachty and Larry League *''If You Down'' - iLoveMakonnen feat. Lil Yachty *''Same Damn Thing'' - Ghostface Killah, Boldy James and Mr. Muthafuckin eXquire *''Starry Winters'' - Ghostface Killah feat. Killah Priest *''I'm Grinding'' - Rich The Kid, T-Wayne, TKN Cash and Tate Kobang *''Ritz Carlton'' - Rich The Kid *''Rich The GOAT'' - Rich The Kid *''Just For You'' - Rich The Kid *''We Got It'' - Rich The Kid and Lil Yachty *''Phone Tap Freestyle'' - Rich The Kid feat. Skippa Da Flippa and Lil Yachty *''911'' - Rich The Kid feat. Ty Dolla Sign *''Ran It Up'' - Rich The Kid feat. Young Thug *''Love Inside'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Isabella *''Chruch (West Coast Remix)'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Ty Dolla $ign and Anderson .Paak *''Turning Me Up'' - BJ The Chicago Kid *''Man Down'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Buddy and Constantine *''The New Cupid'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Kendrick Lamar *''OMG'' - BJ The Chicago Kid feat. Jay Rock *''What's Going On (45th Anniversary Duet)'' - BJ The Chicago Kid and Marvin Gaye *''How You Wanna Play'' - Bankroll Fresh *''Breakdowns'' - Bankroll Fresh and fRE$H aka SHORT DaWG *''Hyenas'' - Bankroll Fresh feat. Young Thug, T.I., Duke, Shad Da God and Lil Yachty *''Dirty Game'' - Bankroll Fresh *''A-Team'' - Travi$ Scott *''Tourist'' - Travi$ Scott *''Uber Everywhere (Remix)'' - Travi$ Scott *''Uber Everywhere (Offical)'' - Travi$ Scott *''Pick Up The Phone'' - Travi$ Scott feat. Young Thug and Quavo *''My 9 Goes Pow'' - Daz Dillinger *''Succa Free'' - Daz Dillinger *''Offense Defense'' - Manolo Rose *''Brinks Truck (Remix)'' - Manolo Rose feat. French Montana *''God Level'' - Manolo Rose *''Believe'' - Manolo Rose feat. K Camp *''2 Phones'' - Kevin Gates *''Jam'' - Kevin Gates feat. Trey Songz, Ty Dolla $ign and Jamie Foxx *''Time For That'' - Kevin Gates *''Really Really'' - Kevin Gates *''Believe In Me'' - Kevin Gates *''Great Example'' - Kevin Gates *''Smile'' - Isaiah Rashad *''Hot (Swhlohmo Remix)'' - Gucci Mane *''Wouldn't Do It (Remix)'' - Gucci Mane feat. Slim Jxmmi *''Foreign Bankroll'' - Gucci Mane feat. Dre P, Young Scooter, Bankroll Fresh and Rich Homie Quan *''First Day Out Tha Feds'' - Gucci Mane *''Back On Road'' - Gucci Mane feat. Drake *''All My Children'' - Gucci Mane *''Headaches And Migraines'' - Mac Miller feat. Dave East *''Get My Shit Together'' - Big Sean *''Glorious Thugs'' - Flatbrush Zombies *''Bounce'' - Flatbrush Zombies *''This Is It'' - Flatbrush Zombies *''Bitches'' - Eric Bellinger *''Spare Time'' - Eric Bellinger *''Spare Time'' - Eric Bellinger feat. Wale *''Pyramids'' - Frank Ocean *''Real People'' - Ice Cube and Omarion *''Bone (Babyln Remix)'' - Lupe Fiasco *''Express (Panda Frestyle)'' - Lupe Fiasco *''LA Confidential'' - Tory Lanez *''Say It (Shlohmo Remix)'' - Tory Lanez *''Uber Eveywhere'' - Tory Lanez *''Tim Duncan'' - Tory Lanez *''Real Addresses'' - Tory Lanez *''Line Up The Flex'' - Tory Lanez and A$AP Ferg *''For Real'' - Tory Lanez *''Unforgetful'' - Tory Lanez *''Luv'' - Tory Lanez *''Down To Roll'' - Rockie Fresh *''Are You With Me?'' - Rockie Fresh feat. Ed Sheeran *''Call Me (When It's Over)'' - Rockie Fresh feat. Chris Brown *''Don't Change'' - Rockie Fresh *''Stars And Lights'' - Rockie Fresh feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''I Just Might'' - Rockie Fresh *''Delorean Gangg 2.0'' - Rockie Fresh *''Hotel Freestyle'' - Rockie Fresh *''Shake Black'' - Kodak Black *''Cell Therapy (Freestyle)'' - Kodak Black *''I Wanna Rock'' - Kodak Black *''News Or Something (Freestyle)'' - Kodak Black *''Jewels (Whole Time)'' - Kodak Black *''Vibin In The Bih'' - Kodak Black feat. Gucci Mane *''Too Many Years'' - Kodak Black feat. PnB Rock *''Seen It All'' - Chevy Woods *''Dope Show (Antidote Remix)'' - Chevy Woods *''Don't'' - Chevy Woods *''Losing It All'' - Chevy Woods *''Wit My Dogs'' - Chevy Woods feat. Rich The Kid *''Forever'' - Chevy Woods *''All The Way Up (Freestyle)'' - Chevy Woods *''Please'' - Rico Love *''House'' - Rico Love *''Untrustworthy'' - Chief Keef *''Run Up'' - Chief Keef *''Too Turnt'' - Chief Keef *''Squidward Tentacles'' - Chief Keef *''Excited'' - Chief Keef *''Traumatized'' - Chief Keef *''Stand'' - Chief Keef *''Face'' - Chief Keef *''Violence (Army)'' - Chief Keef feat. Cee-Lo Green feat. Tone Trump *''Check It Out'' - Chief Keef *''Outerspace Glo'' - Chief Keef *''According To My Watch'' - Chief Keef *''Tim Westwood Freestyle'' - DMX *''X Gon' Give It To Ya'' - DMX *''Moe Wings'' - DMX feat. Big Moeses and Joe Young *''Still Scratching'' - DMX feat. Styles P *''Bet You Can't Do It Like Me'' - DLOW *''I Can Make You Say'' - Twista *''Last Real Nigga Alive'' - Nas *''Cops Keep Firing Me'' - Nas *''Game Time'' - Iamsu! *''Dogs'' - Iamsu! *''Up All Night'' - Iamsu! feat. HBK CJ *''Compound'' - Iamsu! *''Oui (Remix)'' - Jadakiss *''Sorry (Remix)'' - Jadakiss *''Phuck Dat'' - Jadakiss and Nino Man *''Don't Mind (Remix)'' - Jadakiss feat. Nino Man *''All The Way Up (Freestyle)'' - Jadakiss *''One Dance (Remix)'' - Jadakiss and Nino Man *''Block Style (Pop Style Remix)'' - Jadakiss feat. Nino Man *'03 Time Westwood Freestyle - Common *''2000 Time Westwood Freestyle'' - Common and Guru *''Money Talk'' - T.I. *''Not My Fault'' - T.I. feat. Verse Simmonds *''Smoke Tree'' - T.I., Shad Da God and London Jae *''Dope'' - T.I. feat. Marsha Ambrosius *''I Want It All'' - FAT TREL *''All Me Out'' - FAT TREL and ManeMane *''March Madness (Glesh Mix)'' - FAT TREL *''Ready (Remix)'' - FAT TREL *''All My Life'' - FAT TREL feat. Dave East *''Rap Up 2015'' - Uncle Murda *''Right Now (Remix)'' - Uncle Murda feat. Future, Fabolous and Jadakiss *''2 Minutes'' - Uncle Murda *''Stephen Curry'' - Soulja Boy *''Snapchat'' - Soulja Boy feat. Lil Yatchy and Rich The Kid *''Suppose T Do'' - Roscoe Dash feat. Big Sean and Dustin McFly *''Smile'' - Larry Fisherman *''5 Foot Assassin: Larry Fisherman Tribute'' - Larry Fisherman *''!Go!'' - Larry Fisherman feat. Conway *''!Go Fish Volume 2!'' - Larry Fisherman feat. Your Old Droog *''!Go Fish Volume 3!'' - Larry Fisherman feat. Michael Christmas *''Cliche'' - Quentin Miller *''Mentions...'' - Quentin Miller *''Jaw Droppin'' - Quentin Miller *''Druncc'' - Quentin Miller *''unHOLY'' - Quentin Miller *''Going Back...'' - Quentin Miller *''Correct'' - Quentin Miller feat. Sy Ari Da Kid *''Show Me...'' - Quentin Miller *''Features'' - Quentin Miller and Key! *''Codeine'' - Kirko Bangz *''Ain't A Pimp'' - Kirko Bangz *''1:45'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Jacquees *''Go First'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Ye Ali *''Houston Freestyle'' - Kirko Bangz *''Work (Freestyle)'' - Kirko Bangz *''Real Friends (Remix)'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Ken *''Pull Up On Da Kid (Remix)'' - Kirko Bangz *''Love & Basketball'' - Kirko Bangz *''Summa Baby'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Cam Wallace *''I Just Got Paid'' - Kirko Bangz feat. E-40 feat. TK Kravitz *''Dis Flava'' - Kirko Bangz feat. Sauce Walka *''Commando'' - Migos *''Look At My Dab'' - Migos *''Think Twice'' - Migos *''Say Sum'' - Migos *''Cocoon'' - Migos *''Look At My Dab (T-Mass and DJ Whoo Kid Remix)'' - Migos *''2015 Rap Up'' - Skillz *''My Side'' - Cozz *''Nothin Personal'' - Cozz *''City Of Love'' - Cozz feat. Boogie *''Let 'Em Know'' - Cozz *''Beautiful People (Remix)'' - Tech N9ne *''Jason (Remix)'' - KRS-One *''Lately'' - Kidd Kidd *''New Level (Frestyle)'' - Kidd Kidd *''1 Year'' - D.R.A.M. *''Don't (Remix)'' - D.R.A.M. *''Don't Let D.R.A.M. Be A Hot Boy'' - D.R.A.M. *''Broccoli'' - D.R.A.M. *''Sound The Trumpet'' - OG Maco *''Do What It Do'' - OG Maco and TWRK *''30 Hours For Pablo Dylan'' - OG Maco *''So Simple'' - OG Maco *''As A Man 2'' - OG Maco *''Own It Interlude'' - OG Maco *''Status'' - OG Maco feat. Rellajamu *''Don't Know'' - OG Maco *''L.Y.B.B. (Resolution)'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Trips'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''1 Train Freestyle'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Poppin Bottles'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Poppin Bottles'' - A$AP Twelvyy and A$AP Ferg *''Lords Never Worry'' - A$AP Twelvyy feat. A$AP Rocky and A$AP Nast *''Again'' - A$AP Twelvyy feat. A$AP Ferg *''Baby Glock'' - A$AP Twelvyy *''Spice Girls (2011)'' - A$AP Ferg *''Work (Remix)'' - A$AP Ferg *''Cut It (Remix)'' - A$AP Ferg *''Trap Anthem'' - A$AP Ferg *''I Don't Care'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Marty Baller *''Let It Bang'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Schoolboy Q *''World Is Mine'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Big Sean *''New Level'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Future *''Hungry Ham'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Skrillex and Crystal Caines *''Strive'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Missy Elliot *''FLEM'' - A$AP Ferg *''Don't Mind'' - A$AP Ferg feat. French Montana and Fabolous *''Presidents'' - A$AP Nast, A$AP Twelvyy and A$AP Rocky *''Rebirth'' - A$AP Ferg *''Psycho'' - A$AP Ferg *''Yammy Gang'' - A$AP Ferg feat. ASAP Mob and Tatianna Paulino *''Swipe Life'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Rick Ross *''Uzi Gang'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Lil Uzi Vert and Marty Baller *''Beautiful People'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Chuck D and Mama Ferg *''Let You Go'' - A$AP Ferg *''I Love You'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Chris Brown and Ty Dolla Sign *''Grandma'' - A$AP Ferg *''Don't Hurt'' - A$AP Ferg feat. Migos *''My Best Half'' - Atmosphere *''Salma Hayek'' - Atmosphere *''Trying To Fly'' - Atmosphere *''Fireflies'' - Atmosphere feat. Grieves *''Windows'' - Atmosphere feat. Prof *''Ringo'' - Atmosphere *''First 48'' - JR Winter *''Slum Life'' - K Camp *''1st To 1st'' - K Camp *''Deserve It'' - K Camp feat. True Story Gee *''5 Minutes'' - K Camp feat. 2 Chainz *''Hoodish'' - WE55 *''Who Said'' - Cozz *''Baby Ann'' - Key! *''Renee's Interlude'' - Key! *''Treat Ya Self'' - Key! feat. Lil Yachy *''Funkorama (Remix)'' - Redman *''I'm Gone'' - Redman and JayceeOh feat. Trae Tha Truth *''Originate'' - Prodigy *''Tyranny'' - Prodigy *''Comb'' - Skizzy Mars *''Magic'' - Skizzy Mars feat. Phoebe Ryan *''Recognize'' - Skizzy Mars feat. JoJo *''Waitin' On Me'' - Swizz Beatz *''Represent Tonight'' - Swizz Beatz *''Concrete Pavement'' - Nappy Roots *''Can't Trust A Soul'' - Lil Bibby *''Trapping In My Pradas'' - Lil Bibby *''Steph'' - Lil Bibby *''Don't Ply With Me'' - Lil Bibby *''You Ain't Gang'' - Lil Bibby *''Push It'' - O.T. Genasis *''Cut It'' - O.T. Genasis feat. Young Dolph *''Cut It (Remix)'' - O.T. Genasis feat. Young Thug and Kevin Gates *''Cut It (Remix)'' - O.T. Genasis feat. Lil Wayne and T.I. *''Before The Vomit'' - Amir Obe *''One Night Thing'' - Amir Obe *''Plotting'' - Dizzy Wright *''Work A Little Harder'' - Dizzy Wright *''Roll My Weed'' - Dizzy Wright and Demrick *''East Side'' - Dizzy Wright *''Slappin'' - E-40 feat. Nef The Pharaoh and D.R.A.M. *''Illegal'' - Red Cafe feat. Lil Durk and Hypno Carlito *''Panda (Freestyle)'' - Red Cafe *''I Just Hit A Lick'' - Red Cafe *''Bad Bitch Alert'' - Red Cafe feat. E-40 *''FDT'' - Nipsey Hussle and YG *''Thug Life'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. Young Thug *''Ocean Views'' - Nipsey Hussle *''Basic Instinct'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. G Perico *''The Field'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. Bino and Young Dolph *''I Do This'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. Young Thug and Mozzy *''Status Symbol 2'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. Buddy *''Question #1'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. Snoop Dogg *''Ain't Hard Enough'' - Nipsey Hussle feat. Mozzy *''Nocturnal (VIP Remix)'' - Disclosure feat. The Weeknd *''Moog For Love'' - Disclosure *''Feel Like I Do'' - Disclosure feat. Al Green *''BOSS'' - Disclosure *''I'm Da Man'' - Gillie Da Kid feat. Boosie Badazz *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (1995)'' - Ol' Dirty Bastar *''Ready To Boom'' - Notorious B.I.G. x Metro Boomin Mix *''Dear Mama (Original Version)'' - Tupac feat. Yo-Yo *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (1998)'' - Cam'ron *''Huang's World (Theme Song)'' - Cam'ron *''Oh Yeah'' - Cam'ron feat. Juelz Santana *''For Free'' - DJ Khaled feat. Drake *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (2004)'' - Method Man *''Pull Up'' - Rich Gang feat. Jacquees, Birdman, Ralo, J-Soul and Derez *''Tabernacle'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Dead President Heads'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Savages'' - Royce Da 5'9" *''Trust The Shoulder'' - Royce Da 5'9" feat. Smoke DZA *''Layers'' - Royce Da 5'9" feat. Pusha T and Rick Ross *''Nobody'' - Sheek Louch *''JBs Revenge'' - Sheek Louch feat. Styles P *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (2005)'' - Will Smith *''Stressin''' - Chelsa Reject *''Waka Flocka Flame'' - Ca$tro Guapo *''BussibaK'' - BeatKing *''Real Life'' - BeatKing *''Shot O' Clock'' - BeatKing *''Jurassic Park'' - Chris Webby *''Ignition'' - Chris Webby feat. Dave East *''Grandma'' - Young Sizzle *''Woah Woah'' - Young Sizzle *''Championship'' - Young Sizzle *''Fuck Em All'' - Young Sizzle *''Insane'' - Young Sizzle *''Jeff Gordon'' - Young Sizzle *''Truth'' - Young Sizzle *''Fiji'' - Young Sizzle *''Fade Away'' - Young Sizzle and Sonny Digital *''Resourcefool (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''d00rs (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Loyality? (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''wintercoats (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Nightmare (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Devildeggs (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Makaveli (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Fathers (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''DirtyJerz (lofi)'' - Hodgy Beats *''Kobain'' - Hodgy Beats *''GREATS'' - Hodgy Beats *''Talk Too Much'' - Ro Ransom *''See Me Fall'' - Ro Ransom *''Worldstar'' - Maino and Uncle Murda *''I Did It For Brooklyn'' - Maino feat. Lil Kim *''New Level (Remix)'' - Maino *''Shootrs Everywhere (Remix)'' - Maino and Uncle Murda *''Anyway/Everyday'' - Trouble and Fetty Wap *''Ready (Remix)'' - Trouble feat. Big Bank Black, Young Thug and Young Dolph *''Hard Time Tryna Whack Me'' - Trouble *''Whatchu Doin'' - Trouble feat. Quavo, Young Thug and Skippa Da Flippa *''She Know'' - Father *''Slow Dance 2'' - Father *''In State Outta State'' - Father & Archibald Slim *''Why Don't U'' - Father feat. iLoveMakonnen and Abra *''Heartthrob'' - Father *''Clockin In'' - Scotty ATL feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Stretch It Out'' - Scotty ATL *''So Bad'' - Big K.R.I.T. *''Stick & Stones'' - Big K.R.I.T. *''$30'' - Big K.R.I.T. *''Paradox'' - Jaalid *''30's'' - Young Dro *''That Way'' - Young Dro feat. Lue Hefner *''Want To'' - Pries *''Act Like You Know'' - Pries *''Leave You Alone'' - Pries *''Clap'' - Pries *''Like I Need It All'' - Black Milk *''For 4Ever'' - Black Milk *''The Rebel'' - Black Milk *''The Fix'' - Black Milk *''Peace Of What'' - RJD2 *''P's & Q's'' - Skepta *''Ladies Hit Squad'' - Skepta feat. A$AP Nast *''Man (Gang)'' - Skepta *''Lyrics'' - Skepta feat. Novelist *''Numbers'' - Skepta feat. Pharrell *''Watch That'' - Sonny Digital *''On It'' - Sonny Digital *''50 On My Wrist'' - Sonny Digital *''Every Day'' - Sonny Digital feat. Mathaius Young *''Go'' - Sonny Digital *''We Don't Know'' - Sonny Digital *''Mona Lisa'' - Sonny Digital *''SRGOW'' - Sonny Digital *''We Be On'' - Sonny Digital and Que *''Love It'' - Sonny Digital feat. Key! and iLoveMakonnen *''Do It Myself'' - Russ *''To Be Honrest'' - Russ feat. Bugus *''Yung God'' - Russ *''Lost'' - Russ *''Manifest'' - Russ *''Waste My Time'' - Russ *''New To Me'' - Russ *''T'd Up'' - Russ *''DiMaggio'' - Russ *''Unavailable'' - Russ *''Pablito'' - Ohana Bam *''Strummin'' - Ohana Bam *''Bounce'' - Ohana Bam feat. Alex Wiley *''For The Streets'' - Tate Kobang *''Bank Rolls (Remix)'' - Tate Kobang feat. The Lox *''Ain't A Damn Thing Change'' - Tate Kobang *''Oh My'' - Tate Kobang *''Number 5'' - Tate Kobang *''All The Way Up'' - Tate Kobang feat. FAT TREL *''Gucci Back'' - Tate Kobang *''Hello'' - Jay IDK *''Cookie Addiction'' - Jay IDK feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Trust Nobody'' - Jay IDK feat. Deniro Farrar *''Mentality (A)'' - Jay IDK *''Somebody (B)'' - Jay IDJk *''Hat'' - Mannie Fresh feat. Juvenlie, Lil Wayne and Birdman *''Fine'' - Monty and Vado *''Her'' - Monty *''She Wanna'' - Monty feat. Fetty Wap *''1000'' - P Reign *''Let 'Em Know'' - Torae *''Timed Out'' - Kyle Dion *''Carlos Slim'' - Riff Raff *''4 Million'' - Riff Raff *''Chris Paul'' - Riff Raff *''Dubai'' - Rich Homie Quan *''Stay Down'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. Rich The Kid *''Neva Switch Up'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. B La B *''Wicked'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. Wicced *''Driveway'' - Rich Homie Quan feat. Rocko *''KWYM (Keep Working Young Man)'' - Domo Genesis *''Dapper'' - Domo Genesis feat. Anderson .Paak *''Go (Gas)'' - Domo Genesis feat. Wiz Khalifa, Juicy J and Tyler, The Creator *''Hot Boys'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Dead Presidents'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Cocaine Parties In L.A.'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Money, Cash, Hoes'' - Freddie Gibbs *''Opera'' - Jazz Cartier *''Red Alert'' - Jazz Cartier *''You Can Have It'' - Jazz Cartier *''Mirror'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''Wind In My Sails'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''SKRT SKRT'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''Bary'' - Earl Sweatshirt *''Blow A Check (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Sorry (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Sex You Back To Sleep (Remix)'' - Dave East *''No Role Modelz'' - Dave East *''Panda (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Work (Remix)'' - Dave East *''No Time'' - Dave East *''Not In My Lane'' - Dave East *''On & On (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Money'' - Dave East *''All The Way Up (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Uber Everywhere (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Gorilla Glue (Remix)'' - Dave East *''Dead Man Walking'' - Dave East *''Bad Boy On Death Row'' - Dave East feat. The Game *''Anna Mae'' - Dave East *''Deposits'' - Dave East *''Hold Me Down'' - Dave East and BJ The Chicago Kid *''Truth'' - Zach Farlow *''Ain't Kiddin''' - Zach Farlow *''One Time'' - Zach Farlow feat. Zuse *''I Do I Do'' - Zach Farlow *''The Bird'' - Anderson .Paak *''Come Down'' - Anderson .Paak *''Heart Don't Stand A Chance'' - Anderson .Paak *''Am I Wrong'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. Schoolboy Q *''Without You'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. Rhapsody *''The Waters'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Life Weight'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. The Free Nationals United Fellowship Choir *''Parking Lot'' - Anderson .Paak *''The Season/Carry Me'' - Anderson .Paak *''Put Me Thru'' - Anderson .Paak *''Room In Here'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. The Game and Sonyae Elise *''Celebrate'' - Anderson .Paak *''You Prime'' - Anderson .Paak *''Silicon Valley'' - Anderson .Paak *''The Dreamer'' - Anderson .Pakk feat. Talib Kweli and Timan Family Chior *''Again'' - Yo Gotti feat. LunchMoney Lewis *''Down In The DM (Remix)'' - Yo Gotti feat. Nicki Minaj *''General'' - Yo Gotti feat. Future *''My City'' - Yo Gotti feat. K. Michelle *''Bible'' - Yo Gotti feat. Lil Wayne *''Law'' - Yo Gotti feat. E-40 *''Make Up Love'' - Obie Trice feat. Praiz *''Top Shotta'' - Beanie Sigel *''Eastside Jace'' - Jace *''WU'' - Jace *''Midas'' - Jace feat. Robb Bank$ *''Lick Read'' - Jace feat. Jeremih *''Be Like Gucci'' - Jace *''Watch Me'' - Jace feat. Lil Yachty *''Lil Tape'' - Jace *''My Boys'' - Jace feat. Yung Lean *''Oh No'' - Jace *''Established'' - RetcH *''Hoover Street'' - Schoolboy Q *''Groovy Tony'' - Schoolboy Q *''THat Part'' - Schoolboy Q feat. Kanye West *''Marvin'' - Paul Fisher *''Super Saiyan'' - Casey Veggies *''Pop Off'' - Casey Veggies feat. Dom Kennedy *''Can't Get Enough'' - Casey Veggies feat. Tory Lanez *''All Night'' - Casey Veggies feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''I'll Be There (Remix)'' - Show Tha Prdouct *''Get Down Low'' - Show Tha Prdouct feat. Ohana Bam *''Alright'' - Show Tha Product feat. PnB Rock *''Eastside'' - Bad Lucc feat Problem *''Shit N' Floss'' - Rexx Life Raj *''Clipse 02''' - Rexx Life Raj *''The Joog'' - Rexx Life Raj *''Young Wardell'' - Rexx Life Raj *''Handheld GPS'' - Rexx Life Raj *''On Ice'' - Rexx Life Raj feat. YMTK *''I Smell The Hate'' - Blac Youngsta *''Performance Art Freestyle'' - Joey Purp *''Cornerstone'' - Joey Purp feat. Saba and TheMIND *''Photobooth'' - Joey Purp *''GIRLS @'' - Joey Purp feat. Chance The Rapper *''Finesse'' - Jim Jones, Rich Homie Quan, A$AP Ferg and Desiigner *''Harlem'' - Jim Jones feat. A$AP Ferg *''Pourin' Up'' - Lil West *''Cakes & Cases'' - Lil West *''Riff Raff'' - Lil West *''Soon To Be (Remix)'' - Lil West feat. Rich The Kid *''DON'T! Just Stop'' - Lil West feat. Dylan Brandy *''2BADHOES'' - Lil West *''Cocaine Rain'' - Lais *''Just Us'' - Lais *''Mine Only'' - Lais *''Calls From Sunset'' - Lais *''Friends (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''All The Way Ghost (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''Ghost Revenge (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''Just Another Ghost'' - Styles P *''Permission (Remix)'' - Styles P *''Famous (Freestyle)'' - Styles P *''Ghost High (Remix)'' - Styles P *''Back To Ghost (Remix)'' - Styles P *''Same Ol' Ghost'' - Styles P *''Think Lox'' - Styles P feat. Sheek Louch *''Ghost No Ways'' - Styles P *''When Ghost Lost It'' - Styles P *''Too Lit'' - Rico Richie *''My Buddy'' - Rico Richie *''Ape'' - Rico Richie feat. 2 Chainz *''Special Friends'' - Dam-Funk *''Human Dust (Instrumental)'' - Dam-Funk *''On Right Now'' - Dougie F *''RestInPeace'' - Bones *''BLUFF'' - Salma Slims *''Knights'' - CAL E *''Sweet Dreams'' - OG.ENIU$ *''What's Love'' - OG.ENIU$ *''After Hours'' - OG.ENIU$ *''Brain & Blood Centre'' - Ana Log *''Copaeric'' - Ana Log *''Photoswipe'' - Ana Log *''When I Ro Thru'' - Ana Log *''Chopsticks'' - Ana Log *''Izzy'' - Ana Log *''No I Don't Want A Baby'' - Ana Log *''Drug Songs'' - Ana Log *''One Of A Kind'' - Ana Log *''Cartier'' - Royce Rizzy *''Had To'' - Royce Rizzy feat. Madeintyo *''Runnin'' - Tahija Akeem *''Too High'' - CornerHouse Music *''Flow River'' - Rikki Blu *''Ex Games'' - Jacquees *''Body Right/In A Minute'' - Jacquees *''AKA'' - Baka *''Don't'' - Sago *''These Niggas Lying'' - Marvel Alexander *''B's & H's'' - Jhene Aiko *''Simple Things (Paid Mama)'' - Mari *''What Do You Know'' - Mari *''Going Gone'' - PsyDelix aka Free J *''Nautilius'' - Nu-Rev *''She Love This'' - Chisanity *''Super Bowl'' - Cousin Stizz *''Gain Green'' - Cousin Stizz *''Coulda Been'' - Cousin Stizz *''Real Friends (Remix)'' - Stro *''Happy Motha's Day'' - Stro *''Fuc Shi Tup'' - James Fauntleroy *''Feel'' - James Fauntleroy *''How To Survive'' - James Fauntleroy feat. Emma Reno *''Charge'' - James Fauntleroy *''Let Me Go (With You)'' - James Fauntleroy *''Evolve'' - James Fauntleroy *''Sound So Sure'' - James Fauntleroy *''Can't Let You Go'' - James Fauntleroy *''Gone'' - Punch *''Dawg Catcher'' - Que *''Gucci Said (Remix)'' - Que feat. Juicy J *''Bad Guy'' - Que *''Made In Heaven'' - Que *''40 Water'' - Marc E. Bassy *''Having Fun'' - Marc E. Bassy *''You & Me'' - Marc E. Bassy feat. G-Eazy *''Too Much Money'' - Joey Fatts *''Farrakhan'' - Joey Fatts feat. Vince Staples *''Nights'' - Joey Fatts feat. Rich The Kid *''Action'' - Joey Fattw feat. A$AP Nast and Playboi Carti *''Friday'' - Pell *''Bad Habits (esta Remix)'' - THEY. *''Say When'' - THEY. *''Time'' - OnQue *''Boom ADD'' - M.I.A. *''Lil Mo'' - Mobsquad Nard *''Under Pressure'' - Bodega BAMZ *''Dark Celebration'' - Bodega BAMZ *''Disney World On Acid'' - Bodega BAMZ *''GHOST'' - Bodega BAMZ feat. Youth Is Dead *''The Function'' - Bodega BAMZ *''The Final Finale'' - Bodega BAMZ feat. YouthIs Dead *''Like Elijah'' - Kembe X *''Excellence'' - Kembe X *''10 Ft. Tall'' - Kembe X *''Brandz'' - Tracy T *''Black Bottle Shorty'' - Tracy T *''Hit The Gas'' - Tracy T *''Testify'' - Guilty Simpson *''Green Grass'' - Vee Tha Rula *''Gang'' - Vee Tha Rula feat. Kid Ink *''Closure'' - Vee Tha Rula *''Infinity'' - Vee Tha Rula *''Wheels Up'' - Bed That Rula *''The Weapon'' - ShaqIsDope *''Innocent Youth'' - ShaqIsDope *''Still Open'' - ShaqIsDope *''Vibe'' - Metafour *''WHAT!?'' - Archibald Slim *''DJ Khaled'' - Azizi Gibson *''Bragging Rights'' - Azizi Gibson feat. Dj Paul *''Matrix Slave Ship'' - Azizi Gibson *''Issues'' - Azizi Gibson feat. Big K.R.I.T. *''Wavey Aint It'' - Derick *''Jason Kidd'' - LB *''Uncomfortable'' - Mansa *''Throwing Money'' - Sticko Mobb *''What You Sayin'' - Sticko Mobb *''Statute'' - Rob GF *''III Brother'' - Young Roddy *''Peace To All Fear None'' - Wara From The NBHD *''Skin Tone'' - Wara From The NBHD *''Death Match'' - Wara From The NBHD feat. J.I.D. *''Work'' - Wave Chapelle *''Boss Up'' - Wave Chapelle feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Overtime'' - Wave Chapelle *''All I Know'' - Mathaius Young *''Look At Me'' - Mathaius Young *''City'' - Mathaius Young feat. Lil West *''Hell 2 Play'' - Mathaius Young *''Untitled (Snippet)'' - Mathaius Younh *''Love'' - Rome Fortune *''Girls'' - Rome Fortune and Tommy Swisher *''Blicka Blicka'' - Rome Fortune *''Tell Me'' - Rome Fortune *''Something New'' - Rome Fortune *''Time Shawty'' - IshDARR *''All-Star Weekend'' - Just Luu *''Hey Mr. Ramrod'' - Ranirddlz *''In The Morning'' - Pell, Caleborate and Stephen *''42 (FORTY DEUCE)'' - Young Old Droog *''White Rappers'' - Young Old Droog *''Story Of My Life'' - Kevin Doe *''USHAREHER'' - Cap 1 *''Cash'' - Cap 1 *''Panda (Remix)'' - Cap 1 *''Saucin'' - Cap 1 *''Miami'' - Cap 1 *''End Of Stan 2'' - Spaceghost Purrp *''ULT Killaz | 2016'' - Spaceghost Purrp feat. Loudpack Kap, JHA, CHXPO and Black Kray *''Forever & A Day'' - Bishop Niehru *''Want You'' - Bishop Niehru *''$cared Visions'' - Bishop Niehru *''Young Hustla'' - Cynful Bliss *''They Don't Make 'Em Like Me'' - L.I. Mars *''Hometown Glory (Interpetation)'' - KAMAU *''Odd Future'' - JAHKOY *''SKRT (Remix)'' - Roy Wood$ *''How I Feel'' - Roy Wood$ *''Gwan Big Up Urself'' - Roy Wood$ *''Why'' - Roy Wood$ *''Dolo In Da Cut'' - Roy Wood$ *''Methylone'' - Bas *''Clouds Never Get Old'' - Bas *''Matches'' - Bas feat. The Hics *''Dancing On A Trip'' - Curtis Williams *''Danco'' - Curtis Williams *''Geeked Up'' - A$AP Ant *''The Way It Go Pt. 2'' - A$AP Ant feat. FAT TREL *''Thumbin'' - A$AP Ant and Playboi Carti *''Ghost'' - Rezzi *''Letter X'' - Chri$.E *''Life Goes On'' - Nyles Davis *''Freak Nique'' - Reese *''Do It'' - Reese feat. Lil Yatchy *''Cameo'' - Reese *''180Secs (Lil Uzi Vert Diss)'' - Reese *''Bad Gal'' - Trapo *''Chicago'' - Trapo *''Cruise Control'' - Trapo *''Frontline'' - Jimsu *''Tale Of Two Cities (Remix)'' - Freeway *''Hot As Ice'' - Freeway *''First Things First'' - Freeway *''Kodak'' - Freeway *''Fall From Grace'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Emeryville'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Heavenly'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Back To The City'' - Sylvan LaCue *''Watch Out (Remix)'' - Boogz Boogetz *''All The Way Up (Freestyle)'' - Boogz Boogetz and K Smith *''Real Friends'' - Emilo Rojas *''Let It Ring'' - Prince SAMO *''The Other'' - Troop Brand *''No More Friends In Detroit'' - SupaKaine *''Done Playing'' - SupaKaine feat. Wave Chapelle *''Tell You'' - Leyla Hendryx *''Kate Moss 1986'' - Broderick Batts *''SheDGAF (Remix)'' - Broderick Batts feat Lil Aaron *''Pink Empty Promises'' - Broderick Batts *''P.R.E.A.M.'' - R-Mean *''Basic Bithes'' - R-Mean *''Let's Make Up'' - R-Mean feat. Marka and Jason French *''Cream (Wu-Tang Salute)'' - R-Mean *''Stay Blessed (RIP Jack)'' - R-Mean *''Remain The Same'' - A$AP TyV *''U Ain't Safe'' - A$AP TyV feat. FAT TREL and Regular Rell *''Heights'' - Jay Prince *''Homecoming/Love Is'' - Jay Prince *''Coumbine Homicide'' - Kane Grocerys *''S.P?L.A.S.H.'' - Dess Marvel *''Stress Overload'' - Blanchie *''R2 Where R U?'' - Flying Lotus *''Haleys Line//thundercat'' - Flying Lotus feat. Thundercat *''NO Feeer Thunnderrrrcatt2010'' - Flying Lotus feat. Thundercat *''TDC Alt Experiment (Turkey Dog Coma)'' - Flying Lotus *''I Just Wanna'' - Tunji Ige *''Over & Out'' - Tunji Ige *''On Go'' - Tunji Ige *''Don't Do Too Much'' - Tunji Ige and iLoveMakonnen *''Blak James Bond'' - Tunji Ige *''War'' - Tunji Ige *''Bring Yo Friends'' - Tunji Ige *''My Squad'' - Problem *''Best Pussy'' - Problem *''Shit Needs To Change'' - Problem *''OuterSpace (Chachi's Ride)'' - Problem feat. Terrace Martin, Bad Lucc and Candace Boyd *''Pull Up To My Hotel/Big Money'' - Problem feat. Iamsu! and StoneyThaDealer *''Bangin It Out (Collie Buddz Love)'' - Problem *''Slow Down (Doin' Too Much)'' - Problem feat. Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla Sign and Deray Davis *''The Pharmacy Freestyle'' - Problem *''Fuckin Money'' - Problem *''Tempo'' - Bones *''OWSLA Freestyle'' - Vic Mensa *''Danger'' - Vic Mensa *''16 Shots'' - Vic Mensa *''Beats 1 Freestyle'' - Boogie *''Out My Way (Bitter Raps II)'' - Boogie *''Catching Feelings'' - Boogie feat. Tink *''Protect Your Neck'' - Big Lenbo *''Jug Money'' - DBradley *''Lil Snupe'' - Lil D *''Crowns'' - chief waKiL *''Modern Soul'' - James Blake *''Timelesss'' - James Blake *''I Need A Forest Fire'' - James Blake fear. Bon Iver *''Banshee'' - Santigold *''Rolling'' - Pure *''Father Time'' - Jean Deaux *''What's Up'' - Ra'Shaun *''Colombiana'' - Ra'Shaun *''Dial'' - Ra'Shaun feat. Trapo *''Overdose'' - King Vory *''My Life A Movie'' - King Vory feat. Blu *''Again'' - King Vory feat. AD *''Zeus'' - King Vory feat. Lil Bibby *''Old Pac'' - King Vory feat. Johnny Cinco and AD *''Seasons'' - Like (Of Pac Div) *''Let's Get It'' - Danse *''Pipe Down'' - Safaree Samuels *''Go For It'' - Safaree Samuels *''Panda (Freestyle)'' - Safaree Samuels *''Ashley's Song'' - KaNine The Don *''Not 4 Play'' - KDeezy *''The Baddest'' - KDeezy *''The Curse Of Mayweather'' - Jay Electronica *''Light Years'' - Jay Electronica and DOOM *''Extra'' - Ca$h Out *''Own Lane'' - Ca$h Out *''Born For This'' - Ca$h Out *''Heard What I Said'' - Ca$h Out feat. Young Sizzle *''Sexually'' - Ca$h Out feat. PartyNextDoor *''Daddy'' - Ca$h Out *''Ran Up A Check'' - Ca$h Out *''Hard To Believe'' - Ca$h Out feat. Playboi Carti *''Izzo'' - G Herbo *''Back On Tour (Smokers Club Freestyle)'' - G Herbo *''Hail Mary (Remix)'' - G Herbo *''The Introduction'' - J Dilla *''Gangsta Boogie'' - J Dilla feat. Snoop Dogg and Kokane *''The Look'' - J Dilla *''The Sickness'' - J Dilla feat. Nas *''Baby'' - J Dilla *''Ice Water'' - Lil Yachty *''No Hook'' - Lil Yachty feat. Quavo *''22'' - Lil Yachty feat. BIGBRUTHACHUBBA and JBANS$ *''India (Oh Love)'' - Lil Yachty *''You Gon See'' - Lil Yachty *''One Night'' - Lil Yachty *''Drippin'' - Lil Yachty feat. 21 Savage and Sauce Walka *''Check Up'' - Lil Yachty *''Me & You'' - Mila J *''TBH'' - Mila J *''Erotic City (Cover)'' - Mila J *''Valdez Off Crenshaw'' - Terrace Martin *''Think Of You'' - Terrace Martin feat. Rose Gold and Kamasi *''Tribe Called West'' - Terrace Martin feat. Kenyon Harold *''Ghost'' - Kweku Collins *''Stupid Rose'' - Kweku Collins *''Damn'' - FreshPYD *''Lane Sandwich'' - Soundman *''JIMI'' - Willow Smith *''twentyfortyeight 2.0'' - Willow Smith *''Oh Ok'' - 21 Savage *''Soap Box'' - Saba *''Changed'' - King Mez *''Good To Love'' - FKA Twigs *''The Big Big Beat'' - Azealia Banks *''Used To Being Alone'' - Azealia Banks *''Big Talk'' - Azealia Banks feat. Rick Ross *''KTA'' - Mike G *''Fell Black'' - Mir Fontane *''Glory'' - Mir Fontane *''Ride Or Ride'' - Mir Fontane feat. Tsu Surf and Kam Dela Coopsta VII *''Wanni Wag (Charlie Heat Version)'' - Mir Fontane and Ish Williams feat. Mike Zombie *''U R Wut U Eat'' - Jesse Rutherford *''Ciroc On The Rocks'' - B-leen *''Juiced'' - ShowMoney *''Usain (feat. Dyl & LUX)'' - Max Taylor *''Cannabis'' - Euroz *''Know About Us'' - Euroz *''Ready'' - Joey Bada$$ *''Brooklyn's Own'' - Joey Bada$$ *''Devasted'' - Joey Bada$$ *''Olive Oil'' - Dave B *''Got It From'' - Dave B *''Parallel'' - Dave B *''Whip It'' - Bia *''ALPHA'' - IshDARR *''THRU2U'' - Derin Flana (The Flan) *''Hollywood'' - Derin Fala (The Flan) *''Bet'' - Derin Fala (The Flan) *''Life Without God Is Nothing'' - Sango *''In The Morning'' - ZHU *''Generationwhy'' - ZHU *''I Love Kanye (Murda Mix)'' - Murda Beats *''Beautiful Struggle'' - Mozzy *''For The Bucks'' - Mozzy and Skeme *''Respect My Gangsta'' - Mozzy feat. E Mozzy and Kid Red *''Round And Round'' - Mozzy feat. Rich Homie Quan and Iamsu! *''Summer Sixteen Freestyle'' - Mark Battles *''No Love'' - Mark Battles feat. Futuristic and King Los *''Heated Boy'' - Big Larry *''You Don't Blow (Feat. Spazz Malik)'' - ZAYSLAY *''Low Key Trill'' - Jack Marzilla *''Vibes'' - Jack Marzilla *''Giddy Up!'' - Nessly *''Vogue'' - Nessly *''Speed Racing'' - Nessly feat. A$AP Ant *''Parade'' - Nessly *''Still Finessin'' - Nessly feat. Night Lovell *''Bracelet'' - Nessly *''Young Gifted & Black'' - Dice Raw *''Mobbin (feat. Z-Wells & Toohda Band$)'' - Ray Oneal *''City Blue'' - Cooley Black *''No Problems'' - Cooley Black *''How You Feel'' - Cooley Black *''Back On This Road'' - Cooley Black *''Guns And Butter'' - Cormega and Gunplay *''Best Man Speech'' - Dylan Owen *''Curel Intentions'' - JMSN *''Curel Intentions (Remix)'' - JMSN feat. Snoh Aaleqra *''Most of All'' - JMSN *''Hypnotized'' - JMSN *''Cry Blood'' - Mett World Peace *''Hip-Hop Head'' - Your Old Droog *''Just Rhymin''' - Your Old Droog feat. JoeyBada$$ and Styles P *''DYLAN!'' - Your Old Droog *''Boost'' - Noelz Vedere *''Challenge'' - Noelz Vedere *''Bad Ass (Joey Badass Diss)'' - Troy Ave *''Good Girl Gone Bad'' - Troy Ave *''Chuck Norris (Hoes & The Gangstas)'' - Troy Ave *''Bazzar'' - Tre Guapo *''Bourbon'' - Gallant *''Lost Souls'' - Simba Lives Long *''TrapYeezy88 (I Love Kanye (Remix)'' - TM88 *''What The Fuck Right Now'' - Tyler, The Creator *''Golf Media Freestyle'' - Tyler, The Creator and A$AP Rocky *''My Ego (Live)'' - Tyler, The Creator *''Perfect'' - Tyler, The Creator *''Girlfriend'' - Kap-G *''Cruel Intentions'' - DatKid Smoove *''No One'' - Tdot illdude *''Illuminati'' - Tdot illdude feat. Young N Fly *''Again'' - Tdot illdude feat. Kur *''To The Moon'' - Tdot illdude *''Walk Thru'' - Tommy FBC *''Look Into My Eyes'' - The Outfit TX *''Bear Necessities'' - The Outfit TX feat. Diego Money *''Dope Sex'' - JCharmz *''Circle The Block'' - Tink *''Home'' - Tink *''Polluting The Air'' - Dirty Sanchez *''Two 16s'' - Eizhi *''INTROverted'' - Eizhi *''Days'' - Nebu Kiniza *''Finish Line'' - Daye Jack *''Truss Mii'' - BrandUn DeShay *''Summer Getaway'' - BrandUn DeShay *''We Can't Be Friends'' - FYUTCH *''Fear'' - Raahiem *''Bubbling'' - Michael Christmas *''Video Game'' - Michael Christmas *''Paranoid'' - Michael Christmas *''Get Up'' - Michael Christmas *''Cellphone'' - Michael Christmas *''Man Of The Year'' - Free Ackrite *''Out On Bail'' - Free Ackrite *''Castles'' - Applebyds *''Night Time'' - Brad Bonds *''Ma-Dah'' - Carter Ace *''Carpe Diem'' - Carter Ace *''It's LIT'' - 7deucedeuce *''Crashin''' - Atm *''Eastern Conference Player Of The Week'' - Grey Sweatpants *''Generation Sick'' - Grey Sweatpants *''But It Ain't Easy'' - Grey Sweatpants *''Gerald Levert'' - Grey Sweatpants *''House Party 6: The Pajama Jam'' - Grey Sweatpants *''How You Want It'' - N.No *''Panda (Freetyle)'' - A-Game *''Running With The Torch'' - Tre Capital *''Admire Me'' - PartyNextDoor *''Come And See Me'' - PartyNextDoor feat. Drake *''Unreleased 1995 Westwood Freestyle'' - The Fugee *''Mr. Me Too'' - Clipse *''Pleasure'' - TYuS *''My Way''- TYuS *''Saving Souls'' - Zion I *''Saks Fifth'' - Killer Mike *''The Ballad Of Jay Gats'' - Yasir Hall *''Make U Smile'' - Cypher *''Ghost Story'' - Rittz *''Propane'' - Rittz feat. Mjg and Devin The Dude *''My Window'' - Rittz *''Inside Of The Groove'' - Rittz feat. E-40 and Mike Posner *''Born The Boss'' - B La B *''About Me'' - Keith Charles Spacebar *''Bullshit'' - Tanea *''Home'' - Berner *''Still Rich'' - Berner feat. Wiz Khalifa and Ty Dolla Sign *''Gunplay (Remix)'' - Berner feat. Wiz Khalifa and Hollywood *''Big Worm'' - Maxo Kream *''Spike Lee'' - Maxo Kream feat. Playboi Carti and Rich The Kid *''Off The Top'' - DeJ Loaf *''Die 4 It'' - DeJ Loaf *''Trapped It Out'' - Lotto Savage *''Whoa'' - Lotto Savage feat. 21 Savage and Lil Harold *''100K'' - Antwon *''I Am Alone'' - Scotty Apex *''One In A Million (Remix)'' - dvsn *''Let's Get It On (Cover)'' - dvsn *''Windows'' - Moe Moks *''The Coldest'' - Leiner Davis *''Front Page'' - Prime Boys *''Bet U, How Bot U, Mod Da God'' - John Polanco *''El Pablo'' - Snootie Wild *''Beetlejuise'' - Snootie Wild *''This Year'' - Taylor J *''Juice'' - Taylor J *''Points'' - Norman Perry *''Top On Top'' - SauceLordRich *''Swag On'' - SauceLordRich feat. Bankroll Fresh *''In Your River'' - Snoh Aalgera *''No Convos'' - Bryan Stewart *''Do You Remember'' - 40Groove *''For The Bands'' - Reek Fetti *''Birdy'' - Conway *''IAWITIA'' - Mod Da God *''Man Of Dreams'' - Mod Da God *''On Me'' - Moziz Messiah *''All Year'' - Chris Cartier *''For The Cause'' - Devontee *''Straight From The Bottom'' - Taylor Bennett *''Trill Shit'' - Jordan Hollywood *''Ugly'' - Fantasia *''The One'' - Sean Brown *''Thru The City'' - Sean Brown *''3AM'' - OnCue *''Boy On The Come Up'' - OnCue *''Tim Eastwood Freestyle (2001)'' - Proof *''Supreme Alphabet'' - Binary Star *''PSYCHO'' - A.Chai *''Power Moves'' - Offset *''Truck Loads'' - Offset and Lil Yachty *''Lake By The Ocean'' - Maxwell *''1990x'' - Maxwell *''Gods'' - Maxwell *''I Got It'' - Justin Rose *''Fell In Love'' - Nav *''Up'' - Nav *''Take That'' - Kirk Knight *''Talk No More'' - Young Troy *''Texassee'' - Pro Zay *''Tax Money'' - Devin Lee *''Hennessy Rain'' - Devin Lee *''Ride Slow'' - Devin Lee *''Who's Callous'' - Devin Lee *''Off Top'' - Jose Guapo *''Run It Up'' - Jose Guapo feat. Shy Glizzy and Boosie Badazz *''Compete'' - Jose Guapo *''Run It Up (Remix)'' - Jose Guapo feat. Fetty Wap *''Teach You (Feat. Quis Vandross)'' - Kay'O *''Vibe'' - Cam & China *''Show Me Something'' - Tim Gent *''Memory Lane'' - Kilo Kish *''Heard Em Say (Freestyle)'' - Little Simz *''Alive'' - BANKX *''A.I.'' - Pharaoh *''Speaking Gently'' - BADBADNOTGOOD *''Lavender'' - BADBADNOTGOOD feat. Kaytranda *''Soul Calling'' - February Cxld *''On A Mission'' - Juice *''Rubberbandz'' - Juice *''Anime Bae'' - Nach Picasso *''Zoe Tour'' - Klassik Frescobar *''The Diference'' - Cochise The Jubilant *''Hold Me Down'' - Marlee *''Count It Up'' - Retol$Awesome *''Louis V'' - Night Lovell *''Contraband'' - Night Lovell *''Boy Red'' - Night Lovell *''Panda (Remix)'' - Joyner Lucas *''Lies'' - SZA *''twoAM'' - SZA *''Aurora'' - RL Grime *''Speak Your Language'' - Jared Evan *''Pale Rose'' - TheMIND *''Play The Way'' - The Underachievers *''Really Got It'' - The Underachievers *''Gangland'' - The Underachievers *''Losiing'' - Young Star *''Dreams'' - Ay-Rock *''Exposition'' - Zero *''Showed Up'' - Zero *''Stay Here'' - Zero *''Billy Mays'' - Pouya *''But Wait, There's More'' - Pouya feat. $UICIDEBOY$ *''Shawty Independent'' - Pouya feat. Germ and Shakewell *''Let Me Know'' - Verse Simmonds *''Never Get Enough'' - Verse Simmonds *''Best For You'' - Verse Simmonds *''FU iLY'' - Verse Simmonds *''All The Way Up'' - LyQuin *''Scary'' - Stromzy *''Overdose'' - Appleby *''Venus De Milo (Prince Cover)'' - D'Angelo *''Blunt Vent'' - Childish Major, Strado and Tezo *''Window Seat'' - Childish Major *''Hey Mama'' - Childish Major feat. Strado, Rikki Blu and Rapper Big Pooh *''34th & Beverley'' - Chuck Strangers *''All The Way Up'' - Zoey Dollaz *''Couches'' - Zoey Dollaz *''No Free Lunch'' - Mauie The King Jr. *''Honest'' - Dawn Richard *''Serpentine Fire'' - Dawn Richard *''Menu'' - Smino *''Ova Dweet'' - Poocaan *''Enough Of You'' - Azad Right *''Special'' - Azad Right *''No Flex (Feat. Weiland)'' - Floyd *''Money Back (Feat. Pat Kluker and Bill Relos)'' - FAIRFAX *''My Young Ones (Prod. Flight Beatz)'' - Jimmy Jam *''Make It Out'' - Yung Dev x Fyre *''24/7'' - Kehlani *''Dec 99th - N.A.W.'' - Yasiin Bey *''I Need More'' - Mario *''Tru'' - Lloyd *''Hype Now'' - Stoppa *''Still Hatin' (What I Love)'' - Jibeeel price *''Light'' - Alex Lustin *''Too Far Gone'' - Sierra Stellers *''Single'' - Beau'Joli *''Change Your Mind'' - Gifted Gab *''Tropicana'' - Topaz Jones *''Just Do Me'' - Young Chop *''Ring Ring Ring'' - Young Chop feat. Chief Keef and Riff Raff *''Netflix And Chill'' - Rotimi *''Survivor'' - Ralo and Young Scooter *''2am'' - Mike West *''Shine'' - Rocko *''I Swear'' - Rocko feat. Rich Homie Quan *''P.K. Subban'' - Wasiu *''No Jumper'' - Wasiu *''Dismissive'' - Louis Val *''Woman And Weather'' - Louis Val *''Birthday Girl'' - Jake&Papa *''Let's Get Lit'' - Finding Novyon *''How You Want It'' - Kamaiyah *''Worth The Wait'' - Chewii *''K.O.'' - Fat Nick *''Cray'' - YoungNate *''All Back'' - Deniro Farrar *''Milly Rock (Freestyle)'' - O.Z. *''Grim'' - Wifisfuneral *''Born 2 Lose, Built 2 Win'' - Wifisfuneral *''Gang'' - Marcyils *''Sho Nuff'' - De La Soul *''Pain'' - De La Soul feat. Snoop Dogg and Mack Maine *''Fellatio'' - K$ace and Lil West *''Backseat'' - Vann *''Back In The Daze'' - Demrick *''Different Day'' - Demrick feat. Casey Veggies *''Timmy's Player'' - Sampha *''They Cum They Go'' - Tommy Genesis *''Celebration (Freestyle)'' - GoldLink *''Stay'' - Theophilus London *''Blast'' - Clams Casino *''All Nite'' - Clams Casino feat. Vince Staples *''Love + War'' - RZA and Oaul Banks feat. Ghostface Killah *''Giant'' - RZA and Paul Banks *''Casper Sellin' Dope'' - Mike Zombie *''Red Pill'' - Alex Wiley *''INEEDTHAT'' - Alex Wiley *''Crazy'' - Damar Jackson *''Speed'' - Lance Skiiiwalker *''Buck With Me'' - Sasha Go Hard *''Dec 99th - Tall Sleeves'' - Yasiin Bey (Mos Def) *''Local Time'' - Yasiin Bey (Mos Def) *''Wide Open'' - Lil L *''Bag Man'' - The Junyas *''Luna x Shea Butter Miami'' - Matt McGhee *''Bankroll'' - CB Flair *''Doe Boy Home'' - Doe Boy *''R.N.H.'' - Doe Boy *''Lifestyle'' - Doe Boy feat. Ripp Flamez *''Du Rags'' - Yoshi Thompkins and Denzel Curry *''Champion (NBA Finals Theme Song)'' - The Roots *''LongLiveYeezy'' - LIOHN *''I Need You'' - Zuse *''Runaway Model/Perle De Gris'' - Goodbye Tomorrow *''We Got It'' - Bryant Dope *''Time'' - Ebhoni *''Ready'' - TK *''Safe'' - Dumbfoundhead *''BANG'' - muGz *''Vibes'' - A.J. Crew *''Dropping Feelings'' - Vic Spencer *''My Sanctuary'' - D.O.U.G.H. *''RimJob'' - Chri$ Born *''Through The Dirt'' - TripOne *''Fame Friends'' - East Shadow *''Pressure'' - Nolay *''Broke Boi'' - JR Donato *''Cook It'' - JR Donato *''Just Like That'' - Kur *''No Matter What'' - Kur *''Pass That'' - D Savage 3900 *''Green Faces'' - Kevo Hendricks *''Tim Westwood Freestyle (2000)'' - Mobb Deep *''West Drive'' - Kavale *''All The Way Up'' - Papoose *''Carry'' - Reg Mason *''Should've Known (Feat. Aramis)'' - Devin More *''LeBron James'' - Ripp Flamez *''Birthday Bitch'' - Trap Beckham *''Let You Know'' - Clark Sage *''Focus (Feat. Mike Mitch)'' - OSiRiS *''Moguls'' - Noreaga and Memphis Bleek *''Don't Let Me'' - $ha *''Customer Service'' - Jurassic 5 *''CRYBABY'' - Abra *''4th Coast Freestyle'' - Machine Gun Kelly *''Alpha Omega'' - Machine Gun Kelly *''Till I Die (Cavs Remix)'' - Machine Gun Kelly *''Cookies & Swisher Sweets'' - $kinny *''Keep It Low'' - Secret Circle *''Gone Come'' - Rocky Diamonds *''Plantations'' - Julian Stephen *''Nike Checks'' - Joe Trufant *''Ya Tu Sabe'' - Kenif Muse *''Everything Real'' - K-Major *''Reign (Feat. Kief $weat)'' - Xavier Clark *''Fuck Da Haters'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan *''How I Feel'' - Hoodrich Pablo Juan *''Bob Marley'' - Willy J Peso *''The Mission'' - Warm Brew *''Flexicution'' - Logic *''Wrist'' - Logic feat. Pusha T *''Already'' - Kemba *''June Fourteenth'' - Ca$h *''Summer Whine'' - Blacka Da Don *''4PM (Freestyle)'' - Lil Mama *''Player'' - $urf Spodie *''Chillax'' - Sylence *''Tonite'' - A$AP TyV *''Championships (Remix)'' - Stalley *''Benefits'' - Che Ercu *''I Might'' - J-Doe *''Back Off Road'' - Meko Supreme *''Word Around Town'' - Joe Moses *''Jimmy Page'' - WoundaGirl *''You Tries It (Diabolic Diss)'' - Talib Kweli *''One Night'' - Dreamhaus *''Soon Touch'' - Soundman *''Christmas N' Cali'' - Hit Boy & HS87 *''Touchdown Plaxico'' - Rowy Rebel feat. ASAP Ferg *''Big Timers'' - Marty Baller feat. ASAP Ferg *''Inferno'' - Marty Baller *''Flex'' - Marty Baller *''Can't Do You'' - Lecrae feat. E-40 *''Party Bus'' - Madientyo, Swae Lee and Royce Rizzy *''New New'' - Vado feat. D. Shake *''Grenade Theory'' - Mick Jenkins feat. TheMIND *''$3,000 Advice'' - Mick Jenkins feat.TheMIND *''On The Map'' - Mick Jenkins *''The Artful Dodger'' - Mick Jenkins *''Some Out Nun'' - Lil Reesse feat. Jadakiss *''Off The Weight'' - Rich Rocka feat. Tracy T *''Bad Boy'' - Rich Rocka feat. Clyde Carson *''Party Flavors'' - Rich Rocka *''Callin My Name'' - Rich Rocka *''In2 (Remix)'' - WSTRN feat. Kelhani *''FLY'' - Lil George feat. Diggy Simmons *''Everybody Know'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked feat. Termanology *''Let's Go'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked *''February 12 (Part 1)'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked *''February 12 (Part 2)'' - Statik Selektah and KXNG Crooked *''The Curve'' - Statik Selektah feat. Westide Gunn, Conway, Your Old Droog and Termanology *''Smoke Break'' - Statik Selektah and 2 Chainz *''On The Way'' - DJNecterr and Tasman Holloway Onn The Way feat. Tory Lanez *''#Saydatt'' - Nef The Pharaoh feat. Philthy Rich prod. by Cardo *''Action'' - Nef The Pharaoh feat. Ty Dolla Sign and Eric Bellinger *''Devils Team'' - Nef The Pharaoh feat. Mozzy *''BMD'' - Nef The Pharaoh *''Black Dave'' - Black Dave feat. Rich The Kid *''Body'' - Dreezy feat. Jeremih *''We Gon Ride'' - Dreezy feat. Gucci Mane *''Close To You'' - Dreezy feat. T-Pain *''This Year'' - Lashaun Ellis feat. Rich The Kid *''Hold It Down'' - Romeo Cash feat. Tory Lanez *''It's All Love'' - DJ Absolut feat. Sheek Louch, Raekwin, Nathaniel and Uncle Murda *''I Don't Belong To You (Remix)'' - Keke Palmer feat. Ty Dolla Sign and Dej Loaf *''Enemiez'' - Keke Palmer feat. Jeremih *''Enemiez (Remix)'' - Keke Palmer feat. Rich Homie Quan and Jeremih *''Milly Rock (Remix)'' - 2 Milly feat. ASAP Ferg and Rick Ross *''Pray For Em'' - 2 Milly *''Yada Yada'' - Hit-Boy feat. Wale *''Divine Guidance'' - Hit-Boy *''Lord Have Mercy'' - Hit-Boy feat. Quentin Miller and Price *''TD Celebration'' - Hit-Boy feat. Rich The Kid and Donnie Trumpet *''Feels'' - Hit-Boy feat. Ricky Anthony *''Owe Me'' - Jimmy Prime and Amir Obe *''Faded'' - Jimmy Prime *''Pretty Girls Love Pink'' - Jimmy Prime *''Fuss & Fight'' - Tapia feat. Fetty Wap *''Hate'' - Chaz Gotti feat. K Camp *''All I Ever Wanted'' - BWA Ron feat. Kevin Gates and Zuse *''Circulate'' - Please Longway and HDTV *''Jackie Tan'' - Pewee Longway feat. Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J *''Jam On Em'' - Pewee Longway feat. Rae Sremmurd and Bloody Jay *''What's Understood'' - Nyck Caution feat. Joey Bada$$ *''Light Through The Cracks'' - Nyck Caution *''Nyctophilla'' - Nyck Caution feat. Dyemond Lewsis and Denzel Curry *''Wordsmith'' - Nyck Caution *''Crucifix'' - Nyck Caution feat. Joey Bada$$ and Albert Balgochian *''ATM'' - Chisanity feat. Trey Songz and Dave East *''No Witness'' - Skippa Da Flippa feat. Offset *''Swerin Down'' - Skippa Da Flippa feat. *''Take Me Back'' - Dream Junkies feat. Gracy *''Playa Playin''' - Dream Junkies *''Wishlist'' - PJ feat. K Camp *''Cold'' - PJ *''Westside Niggas'' - K Smih feat. AD and Rich Rocka *''Candy Red'' - Slim 400 feat. Webbie and Peryon J Kee *''California (Remix)'' - Colonel Loud feat. Too Short, Snoop Dogg and Ricco Barrino *''California (League Of Starz Remix)'' - Colonel Loud feat. Iamsu! and AD *''Never Be The Same'' - JR Castro feat. Terrace Martin *''Right Away'' - JR Castro *''Life Like'' - DJ OP feat. Dave East *''Got Some Work'' - DJ OP feat. Dave East and JR Writer *''GPS'' - Saba feat. Chandlar *''Lost Boys'' - Sir Michael Rocks feat. Trinidad James and Mac Miller *''Nap After I Trap'' - Sir Michael Rocks feat. Shorty K *''How Are You So Calm'' - Sir Michael Rocks *''WOW'' - Sir Michael Rocks *''Hood Celebration'' - Bizzy Crook feat. Lil Durk and He Ali *''This Ecstatic Cult'' - Lushlife feat. Kiler Mike *''All Of It'' - Jimi Tents feat. Jay IDK and Dave East *''Be Inspired'' - Walshy Fire feay. Raekwon and Kabaka Pyramid *''Profit'' - 2EZ feat. Devontee *''Over Here'' - Angelo Mota feat. WELL$ *''Way Up'' - AD and Sorry Jaynari feat. Iamsu! *''Thug'' - AD feat. YG *''Let Em Know'' - AD, RJ (OMMIO) and Skeme *''Tap In'' - AD and Sorry Jaynari feat. E-40 and Nef The Pharaoh *''No Love'' - AD and Sorry Jaynari feat. Freddie Gibbs and Mozzy *''Renovate'' - Allan Kingdom feat. D.R.A.M. *''The Potion'' - Allan Kingdom feat. Kevin Abstract *''LA Traffic'' - Lil Twist feat. Lil Wayne *''4Real'' - Destructo feat. Ty Dolla $ign and iLoveMakonnen *''Light This Bitch Up'' - P-Lo feat. G-Eazy and Jay Ant *''Flying Nimbus'' - Denzel Curry feat. Lofty 305 *''(RIP Yams) SPACEGHOSTPUSSY'' - Denzel Curry feat. Lofty 305, xxxtentacion and THESLUMPGOD *''PURPOSELY'' - Denzel Curry *''Knotty Head'' - Denzel Curry *''Knotty Head'' - Denzel Curry feat. Rick Ross *''Zenith'' - Denzel Curry feat. Joey Bada$$ *''She Don't'' - Ella Mai feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''No No No'' - AngelGold feat. Ty Dolla $ign, TeeCee4800 and Big TC *''Trap'' - Big Trill and Project Pat feat. Vado *''My Zone'' - PnB Rock feat. Rich The Kid *''You The One'' - PnB Rock *''Trust Issues'' - PnB Rock feat. Yakki Divioshi *''High'' - PnB Rock *''Play With Me'' - PnB Rock and 21 Savage *''Semi Automatic'' - PnB Rock feat. Key! *''Spend The Night'' - PnB Rock feat. Fetty Wap *''Rollin'' - PnB Rock *''Selfish'' - PnB Rock *''Gangsta Walk'' - SNBRN feat. Nate Dogg *''This Time (iSHi)'' - Axwell Imgrosso feat. Pusha T *''Love Drunk Driving'' - Ki3RD feat. Teeflii *''Forever Be Dat Guy'' - Mikey Dolla feat. King Louie *''Gas'' - Yung Joey feat. Gucci Mane *''Bout It'' - World's Fair feat. Jace and Cartier Dave *''Kodak'' - Jarv Dee feat. Kris Kasanova *''Dirty Money''- DJ Twin feat. King Louie *''They Know Us'' - DJ Twin feat. Sean Kingston, Lil Bibby and G Herbo *''Rubba Bands'' - DJ Twin feat. Sean Kingston and Yo Gotti *''Get A Dog (Fort Minor Remix)'' - Aesop Rock and Homeboy Sandman *''Rings'' - Aesop Rock *''Untouchable'' - Aesop Rock *''Alright'' - Fresco feat. Iamsu! *''So III'' - Shawn Wigs feat. Jadakiss *''All I Need'' - Noname Gupsy feat. SPZRKT *''$ave Dat Money'' - Lil Dicky feat. Fetty Wap and Rich Homie Quan *''Empire'' - J.U.S.T.I.C.E League feat. Rick Ross and Drake *''Money Dance II'' - J.U.S.T.I.C.E League feat. Rick Ross, Mack Wilds nd amp L *''Old Kanye (Remix)'' - J.U.S.T.I.C.E League *''Yamborghini High'' - A$AP Mob feat. Juicy J *''Hella Hoes (Remix)'' - A$AP Mob feat. Danny Brown ad A$ton Mathews *''Cameras'' - 1st, Lil Uzi Vert, Mac Miller and Post Malone *''For What It's Worth'' - 1st *''GIT'' - 1st feat. Bankroll Fresh *''Get To The Chopper'' - StupidGenius fet. OG Maco *''Left, Right'' - Lil Uzi Vert feat. Playboi Carti *''Money Longer'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Money Longer (CDQ)'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Countin'' - Lil Uzi Vert feat. 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa *''Codine'' - Lil Uzi Vert feat. Rich The Kid and Omelly *''Canadian Goose'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Scott And Ramona'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''You Was Right'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Yea Hoe (CDQ)'' - Lil Uzi Vert and Young Thug *''That's My Rule'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''$UB ZERO'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Stole Your Luv'' - Lil Uzi Vert *''Faithful'' - Bobby Brackins feat. Ty Dolla Sign *''Indigo'' - Bobby Brackins *''Faithful (Bay Remix)'' - Bobby Brackins feat. Iamsu! and Ty Dolla Sign *''Joyride'' - Bobby Brackins feat. Austin Mahone *''YaYa'' - Bobby Brackins feat. Eric Beinger *''3 Chains'' - Playboi Carti and Rich The Kid *''What'' - Playboi Carti feat. Uno *''V Lone Thug'' - Playboi Carti feat. Uno The Activist *''Fresh Water For Flint'' - Jon Connor feat. Keke Palmer *''coSIGN'' - Elzhi feat. Drey Skonie *''Drugz In My Life'' - Lil Durk feat. Ike Boy and Korn Capone *''With Me'' - Lil Durk *''If I Could'' - Lil Durk *''Trap House'' - Lil Durk feat. Young Dolph and Young Thug *''Good Good'' - Lil Durk feat. Kid Ink *''Shoot Sum'' - Lil Durk *''Want The Money'' - Lil Durk feat. Peewee Longway *''She Just Wanna'' - Lil Durk feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''True'' - Lil Durk *''True Or False'' - Lil Durk and DeJ Loaf *''Money Walk'' - Lil Durk feat. Yo Gotti *''Hurricane Slurricane'' - Wolfgang Gartner feat. Dam-Funk and E-40 *''We Run'' - iSHi feat. French Montana, Raekwon and Wale *''Business Never Personal'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Sheek Louch, Maino and Raekwon *''Microphone Murdees'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Dave East, Raekwon and Papoose *''Anger Management'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Loaded Lux, Young Chris and Gunplay *''Rap Attack'' - DJ Kay Slay feat. Joell Ortiz and Dave East *''Floating'' - Ray JR feat. Young Dolph *''Globetrotter'' - Masta Ace feat. AKD *''Make 'Em Say'' - Jake&Papa feat. Jay 305 *''Park Avenue'' - AG Da Coronuer feat. Action Bronson and Roc Marciano *''My Truth'' - AG Da Coronuer *''Yellow Alert'' - Awkwafina feat. Dumbfoundedhead *''Lost Wild'' - Bobby Hagrens feat. BJ The Chicago Kid *''Money On Money'' - TK N Cash feat. Young Thug *''Deja Vu'' - Lucki feat. Joey Purp *''Dirty Seasons'' - Lucki *''Totality (Remix)'' - Nick Grant feat. Big K.R.I.T and Killer Mike *''Class Act'' - Nick Grant feat. Young Dro *''For Love'' - Nick Grant *''U Got It'' - Chris Cap feat. Jeremih *''Press Play'' - Don Meeno feat. W5vy Avis and May Near *''Attitude'' - Don Meeno feat. Zeko *''Contraband'' - Don Meeno feat. Zeko *''As Good As It Gets'' - Mikey Dollaz feat. I.L Will *''Diggin' Numbers'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. AG, OC and Fat Joe *''Gotta Be Classic'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. AG and OC *''16 & Out'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. AG *''Get With The Program'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC *''Caviar Dreams'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC *''4 Da Block'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC *''Lost In Time'' - Diggin' In The Crates feat. OC and AG *''All My Friends'' - Snakeships feat. Tinashe and Chance The Rapper *''Money On Me'' - Snakeships feat. Anderson .Paak *''Falling'' - Snakeships feat. Malika *''Something New'' - Zendaya feat. Chris Brown *''Beautiful Chicago'' - Lil B and Chance The Rapper feat. K E I T H *''23rd Riot'' - Don Mykel feat. Charlie Kash *''Candle Light'' - Don Mykel *''Rapture II'' - Don Mykel *''Take My Soul'' - Don Mykel *''Code Red'' - Don Mykel *''Right Now'' - Don Mykel *''Chillin N Killin'' - Gunplay feat. Young Brees *''Moolah (Remix)'' - Gunplay *''Skipping Stones'' - Gallant feat. Jhene Aiko *''The Ring'' - SLOWOLF feat. Pell *''Af1s'' - Yung Lean feat. Ecoo2k *''King Jack'' - Philthy Rich feat. Paul Wall and Freeway *''Piss Codeine (Remix)'' - Philthy Rich feat. Kevin Gates, Young Dolph and Icewear Vezzo *''Emotionz'' - Derez Deshon feat. Kevin Gates *''Came A Long Way'' - Derez De'Shon feat. Trae Tha Truth and Mug *''American Pie'' - Derez De'Shon *''Patience'' - Derez De'Shon *''Know Better'' - Supereme Ace feat. Curtis Williams and Tim Grent *''Product'' - Rejjie Snow feat. Future and Rich The Kid *''Key To The Streets'' - YFN Lucci feat. Migos and Trouble *''Priorities'' - Sy Ari Da Kid feat. Bryson Tiller *''Somethin For The People'' - Sy Ari Da Kid *''7 Days'' - Honorable C-Note feat. Pewee Longway, 2 Chainz and Zappsola *''I Got It'' - Sophie Beem feat. Fetty Wap *''Drop Em Off'' - Jayway Sosa feat. Kevin Gates *''Ringing'' - Killa Kyleon feat. Kevin Gates *''The Grind'' - Killa Kyleon feat. Styles P, Freddie Gibbs and Reheem DeVaughn *''Keep It Movin''' - Scarface feat. Avant *''Kill At Will'' - Joell Ortiz feat. Token *''Summer Sixteen (Remix)'' - Joell Ortiz *''Panda (Remix)'' - Joell Ortiz *''Green Ain't Green'' - Rapper Big Pooh feat. Blu *''All Day High'' - Yung Joey feat. Dave East *''Expertise'' - Sahtyre feat. Danny Brown *''Don't Take It Personal'' - RJ (OMMIO) feat. Fresco *''Long Time'' - RJ (OMMIO) feat. Nef The Pharaoh *''OMG'' - RJ (OMMIO) *''Double Standard'' - RJ (OMMIO) *''It G Ma (josh pan opus remix)'' - josh pan feat. Keith Ape, Dumbfoundead, Waka Flocka, A$AP Ferg, Anderson .Paak and Father *''Thing 4 You'' - Rayven Justice feat. Honey Cocaine *''Loaded'' - Montana Of 300, J-Real, No Fatigue, Talley Of 300, Don D and $avage *''Here Now'' - Montana Of 300 *''WTS Now'' - Montana Of 300 *''Let It Bang'' - Montana Of 300 and Fetty Wap *''Somewhere In LA'' - Shawn Harris feat. TYuS *''Late Nights In Texas (Die Someday)'' - Shawn Harris *''Mob Ties'' - Shawn Harris *''Year of LAFRÉ'' - Shawn Harris *''If I Could'' - Shawn Harris *''Eye On Me'' - Shawn Harris *''Best Rapper Alive'' - Shawn Harris *''Shots'' - Shawn Harris *''6 On 4's'' - Shawn Harris *''Rich Before Rap'' - Shawn Harris *''22 Questions'' - Shawn Harris *''Uptown (Prince Tribute)'' - Shawn Harris *''612'' - Shawn Harris *''Onyx'' - Shawn Harris *''What Are We Doing'' - Race Banyon feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''#Mine'' - Lil Kim feat. Kevin Gates *''Panda (Remix)'' - Lil Kim feat. Maino *''Ain't That Funkin' Kinda Hard On You (Remix)'' - Funkadelic feat. Kendrick Lamar and Ice Cube *''Deposit'' - Paper Paulk feat. Pusha T *''Gucci Umbrella'' - Ye Ali feat. Nessly and Lil Ali *''Ring'' - Ye Ali feat. Jazz Cartier *''Serious'' - Ye Ali *''ATL/LAX'' - Ye Ali feat. Nessly *''Mine'' - Ye Ali *''Still Down'' - Ye Ali and Kirko Bangz *''Fiji Dasani'' - Ye Ali *''Time'' - Ye Ali *''Somebody Else Will'' - Tweet feat. Missy Elliot *''West'' - River Tiber feat. Daniel Caesar *''Illusions'' - River Tiber feat. Pusha T and Kaytranda *''Gravity'' - River Tiber *''Acid Test'' - River Tiber *''I'm A Stone'' - River Tiber *''Me & You'' - BMac The Queen feat. Hit-Boy *''Statute Of Liberty'' - Philithy Rich feat. E-40 and Nef The Pharaoh *''No Regular'' - McKinley Ave feat. Rj (OMMIO) *''Stuntman'' - Owen Bones feat. Kevin Abstract and Mick Jenkins *''Don't Act'' - Salma Slims feat. MyNamePhin *''Flex Wit You'' - Velous feat. French Montana *''Silver Surfer'' - Max B feat. Wiz Khalfa, Joe Young and Alpac *''Dudley Boyz'' - Westside Gunn and Action Bronson *''Bodies On Fairfax'' - Westside Gunn feat. Danny Brown *''LIFLIKE'' - Pollari and Lil Yachty *''Love In A Foreign (Run Pt. 3)'' - Pollari *''Basic'' - Pollari *''How U Feel'' - Pollari feat. K$uprem *''IlàrKelly'' - Pollari *''Heaven's Door'' - WELL$ feat. Alec Lomami *''Home'' - Raury feat. Take A Daytrip *''Solution'' - MindBody and Beats feat. Tim Gent *''WAM'' - Adrian Marcel feat. Wale and E-40 *''For Real'' - Harvey Stripe feat. Yo Gotti *''On My Mind'' - Moxie Raia feat. Pusha T *''Write Our Names'' - Moxie Raia feat. Post Malone *''Chicc 4 Yo Chicc'' - Bricc Baby feat. Lil Durk *''Trap Out The Uber'' - Bricc Baby feat. Chris Brown *''F It Up'' - Bricc Baby feat. 21 Savage and Kid Ink *''Ride Or Die'' - Turtle No Joke feat. Prestin Harrs *''C4'' - Sap feat. Mac Miller *''Debt Free'' - Sap *''The Weeknd'' - Zeus The Plug feat. Ramirddlz *''80s Back'' - 550 Madoff feat. Future *''Boss Shit'' - 550 Madoff feat. Kevin Gate *''Pint Of Lean'' - Project Pat feat. Juicy J *''Mack Shyt'' - Project Pat feat. Big Trill and FAT TREL *''Everyday'' - Project Pat feat. Kidd Kidd and Big Trill *''Follow The Leader'' - Project Pat feat. Sosamann, Rizzoo Rizoo and Big Trill *''Rubberband My Check'' - Project Pat feat. Rick Ross and Big Trill *''When I Get That Check'' - Splacc feat. RJ (OMMIO) and Nef The Pharaoh *''Back Home'' - Zeds Dead feat. Freddie Gibbs *''Heart'' - Zelooper Z feat. Wiki *''RARI'' - DJ Carnage feat. Lil Yachty, Famous Box and Ugly God *''Hell Yeah'' - Famous Dex feat. Rich The Kid *''4real'' - Famous Dex feat. Lil Yachty *''My Energy'' - Famous Dex *''I'm Crazy'' - Famous Dex feat. Rich The Kid and Lil Yachty *''Goyard'' - Famous Dex feat. Rich The Kid *''Rich Forever'' - Famous Dex feat. Rich The Kid *''2 Times (Remix)'' - Famous Dex feat. Wiz Khalifa and Rich The Kid *''Fame'' - Madeintyo feat. Shake *''Chocolate Shake'' - Madeintyo *''Whoeva'' - Madeintyo *''2Thick (Woo)'' - Madeintyo feat. Royce Rizzy *''Hunnaonme'' - Madeintyo *''Lamn'' - Madeintyo *''BIWIA'' - Madeintyo *''Worry (Remix)'' - Jack Garratt feat. Anderson .Paak *''Ahh Shit Gam Damn!'' - Kool John feat. Snoop Dogg and Iamsu! *''Duffle Bag Boy'' - Playaz Circle feat. Lil Wayne *''Relapse'' - Drayco McCoy and Mathaius Young *''AIM FOR THE HEAD'' - Drayco McCoy *''Bright Lights'' - Pablo Dylan feat. OG Maco *''Mr. Wonderful'' - Samiyam feat. Action Bronson *''G W M (Gang With Me)'' - Towkio feat. Vic Mensa *''Playin Fair'' - Towkio feat. Joey Purp *''Drive Safely'' - Ducko McFli feat. Wara From The NBHD *''Exotic'' - Money June feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''Chick That Smokes'' - Flip Major feat. Zoey Dollaz *''Who You Wit'' - Tray Pizzy feat. A$AP Twelvyy *''Sauce'' - Mayhem Lauren feat. Hologram *''Dragon Vs. Wolf'' - Mayhem Lauren feat. Action Bronson *''Sauce'' - Frank Castro feat. Priddy Ugly *''Notice'' - Aisa feat. Mickey Shiloh *''We Ballin''' - Christo feat. Nef The Pharaoh *''Come Through'' - Donnie feat. Daniel Caesar *''Never Switch'' - Seriious feat Audio Push *''My Juice'' - Dantes feat. Project Pat and Allan Kingdom *''Buckets'' - N.O.R.E. feat. French Montana and Manolo Rose *''Pray For Health'' - Ibn Inglor feat. Mathai Young *''Overture'' - Ibn Inglor *''Nothing Like Them'' - Ibn Inglor *''Doggin'' - D-Jay Sremm feat. Rae Sremmurd and Riff 3x *''Back In The Day'' - Koache feat. The Game and Nottz *''Open Arms'' - Demo Taped and RKCB *''P.O.P'' - DJ Outta Space feat. T-Pain and Kris J *''Walk Around It'' - DJ Outta Space feat. Kap-G *''That Me'' - Darrein Safron feat. Steven Steven *''Behave'' - Krizz Kaliko feat. Tech N9ne *''Make You Mine'' - RichPoSlim feat. Abra *''Swaggin In The Rain (Remix)'' - Paul Wall feat. Slim Thug, J-Dawg, Lil Keke, Z-Ro and Chamillionaire *''Smoke With Cypress Hill'' - Paul Wall and Baby Bash feat. Berner *''Dosen't Matter'' - Ellahe feat. Kehlani *''I Got My Own Money'' - Boldy James and Bully Boys *''Pain'' - David Banner feat. Big K.R.I.T., Tito Lopez and Coke Bumaye *''A My'' - David Banner feat. Trinidad James *''Naturally'' - DJ Carima feat. BJ The Chicago Kid and Casey Veggies *''Lifestyle'' - D_Boy feat. Kidd Kidd *''World Renown'' - Mr. Lif feat. De The Funky Homosapien *''Reconside'' - Furious feat. Clyde Carson and Teefill *''Not The Vine'' - Sosamann feat. Wiz Khalifa *''Blasphemy'' - Hardo feat. 21 Savage *''Love Foreal'' - Hardo feat. Meek Mill *''R.I.P. (Remix)'' - Danny Brown and Skywlkr *''When It Rain'' - Danny Brown *''Best Believe It'' - Mo Malice feat. Md Uno *''No Broken Heart'' - Bebe Rexha feat. Nicki Minaj *''Pockets'' - Yakki Diviosh feat. 21 Savage *''Work'' - Shy Glizzy feat. 3 Glizzy *''Never Change'' - Shy Glizzy feat. Skooly *''Too Far'' - Shy Glizzy feat. G Herbo *''Real Nigga'' - Shy Glizzy *''Checklist'' - Shy Glizzy and FAT TREL *''LAB'' - ManMan Savage feat. Key! *''Olay'' - ManMan Savage feat. Cake Man *''Money In The Sleep'' - ManMan Savage *''Lit'' - ManMan Savage feat. Alocodaman *''That Feel Good Joint'' - Joint TroopBrand feat. NoCanDo *''Bus Ride'' - Kaytranda feat. Karriem Riggins and River Tiber *''Bad Intentions (Remix)'' - Niykee Heaton feat. Migos *''Chruch Music'' - Kallay fet. GC and MC Tree *''The Gold'' - Craw The Sage feat. Rhino (The Neurosurgeon) *''Riches'' - Jabbar feat. Snubnose Frankenstein *''Just A Lil Thick'' - Trinidad James feat. Mystikal and Lil Dicky *''$TILL AWARE'' - Trinidad James feat. Scoty ATL and Wurld *''$TILL HUSTLIN'' - Trinidad James feat. Snootie Wild *''Rich N*gga Rich'' - Hoodrch Keem feat. Young Dolph and Pee Wee Longway *''Good Morning'' - SBTRKT feat. The-Dream *''I Feel Your Pain'' - SBTRKT feat. D.R.A.M. and Mabel *''Garlic & Oil'' - Meyhem Lauren fat. Action Bronson *''Never Break Up'' - Slim feat. Rich Homie Quan *''FENESSEN'' - Master P feat. Ace B, MoeRoy and J Slugg *''Phife Dawg Freestyle 1999'' - Phife Dawg feat. Wild Child and Madiib *''Blow His Mind Off (Remastered)'' - DJ Green Lantern feat. Ghostface Killah and Busta Rhymes *''Real'' - Young Scooter feat. Young Dolph *''Made It Out The Hood'' - Young Scooter feat. Kodak Black *''The Grind Don't Stop'' - Young Scooter feat. Future *''Ass Shots'' - Young Scooter feat. Boosie Badazz *''Count Up'' - Young Scooter and Young Dolph *''I Want You'' - Spenzo feat. Tory Lanez *''Breakfast & Chill'' - Supa Bwe feat. Mick Jenkins *''Don't Worry'' - SAFE feat. Nessly *''Things I Forgot To Do'' - Babeo Baggins feat. Drake *''Any Means'' - Alchemist feat. MC Eiht and Spice 1 *''Gem In Eye'' - Earlly Mac and Daz Dillinger *''Bron Bron'' - Earlly Mac feat. Chuck Inglish and Aaron Cohen *''Chemdream'' - Chuck Inglish and Blended Babies feat. A$ton Matthews *''Gun'' - Chuck Inglish and Blended Babies feat. Asher Roth *''No More'' - Prince Sole feat. Iamsu! and The Kid Ryan *''El Chapo (Remix)'' - Ron Brownz feat. 2 Milly, Dave East, N.O.R.E., Smoke DZA and Cory Gunz *''Bricks'' - J $tash feat. Rich The Kid *''Tec In The Church'' - Jarren Benton feat. Locksmith and Joyner Lucas *''Violets'' - Robert Glasper feat. Phonte *''Maiysha (So Long)'' - Robert Glasper feat. Erykah Badu *''They Can't Hold Me Down'' - Robert Glasper feat. Phonte *''Game For You'' - Larry June feat. Chuck Inglish *''B A B'' - Larry June feat. OG Maco and Chevy Woods *''Bend it Ova'' - Mykell Vaughn feat. TK N Cash *''What Would Guwop Do?'' - Mykell Vaughn feat. Slice 9 *''Only Girl'' - Kaii Uchis feat. Vince Staples and Steve Lacy *''Maintain (Fuck How You Feel)'' - Havoc and Alchemist *''Buck 50s and Bullet Wound'' - Havoc and Alchemist *''Against Us (Remix)'' - Dee-1 feat. Lupe Fiasco and Big K.R.I.T. *''Making A Murderer'' - Black Thought feat. Styles P *''Same Thang'' - Meez feat. Cozz and Correy C *''Caddy Music'' - Blu, MED and Eizhi *''Palisades'' - Blu feat. Killa Kali, Big Twins and Planet Asia *''Cobb'' - Blu *''Heaven'' - Raw Dizzy feat. Lil Wayne *''Wrong One'' - Grafh feat. Royce Da 5'9" *''Bang Bang'' - Tabi Bonney feat. Wiz Khalifa *''Spiced'' - Yung Gleesh feat. Uno The Activist and Maxo Kream *''For The Love'' - Chinx feat. MeetSims *''Like This'' - Chinx feat. Chrisette Michelle *''All Nite'' - Premadonna feat. Young Thug *''Shake Life'' - Z-Ro feat. Slim Thug *''Women Men'' - Z-Ro *''Mr. 2 Face'' - Action Bronson feat. Jah Tiger and Meyhem Lauren *''Fixation'' - Villa feat. Rome Fortune *''Something Special'' - Villa *''Makin Breakfast'' - Villa *''Laputa (Remix)'' - Hiatus Kaiyote feat. Taylor McFerrin and Anderson .Paak *''Still'' - Christian Rich feat. Tunji Ige, High Klassified and Kris Bowers *''Canseco'' - DUBB feat. The Game *''Know It'' - Stape feat. Skippa Da Flippa *''She Don't Love U'' - Spectacular fear. Tory Lanez, Rich Homie Quan and Compton Menace *''Nobody Speak'' - DJ Shadow feat. Run The Jewels *''6ix Hunned'' - 600Breezy feat. Young Swav *''Last Of The Real'' - Hi-Rez feat. Chris Webby and Futuristic *''Swing My Arms (Remix)'' - T-Wayne feat. Fetty Wap *''Ride That Wave'' - T-Wayne feat. TK N Cash *''Tell Me What You Want'' - T-Wayne feat. *''Dirty Cops'' - Onyx feat. Chris Rivers *''Still My Wrists'' - Kevin Abstract feat. Allan Kingdom *''Perefect Timing (Remix)'' - CL Smooth feat. Skyzoo *''Test Me'' - CGB feat. Mick Jenkis *''I Know'' - Y2K and Lil Aaron feat. Pollàri and josh pan *''World In My Hands'' - Saba feat. Smino and LEGIT *''Had It Hard'' - DJ Funky and DJ Bluu feat. Akon and Waka Flocka *''Reosecrans'' - DJ Quik and Problem fea. The Game and Candace Boyd *''Days Like This'' - A$ton Matthews feat. Izaq Roland *''HallelujH'' - A$ton Matthews *''Slay'' - Dorrough Music feat. TK N Cash *''Yeah Yeah'' - Dorrough Music *''What Yo Good Like'' - Mistah F.A.B. feat. Jadakiss *''Survive'' - Mistah F.A.B. feat. Kendrick Lamar, KXNG Crooked and Kobe Honeycutt *''Pretty Girls'' - Mistah F.A.B. feat. Raekwon, G-Eazy and Carl Thomas *''Guillotine'' - Jon Bellion feat. Travis Mendes *''In Your Light'' - Donnie Trumpet feat. Sima Cunningham *''The First Time'' - Donnie Trumpet feat. The Social Experiment *''Dirty Soda'' - Loudiene and The Outfit TX *''That Boy'' - B-Nice feat. Oktane and Preston Harris *''Stamina'' - Moosh and Twist feat. Lil Uzi Vert *''So Much Money'' - Cyko feat. Rich Homie Quan *''Go Go Get It'' - Norfside Nusense feat. Suga Free *''What Would You Do?'' - DJ Entice feat. Busta Rhymes, O.T. Genasis, T-Pain and Ace Hood *''Bounce'' - Kid Red feat. Migos and Chris Brown *''Limelight'' - Sincerely Collins feat. Tory Ave, Reo Craqun and Roscoe Dash *''Young Girl'' - Wes Period, Tommy Genesis and Ye Ali *''Really Matter'' - Trill Sammy and Dice SoHo *''Run It Up'' - DJ Chose feat. BeatKing *''Parallel Lines'' - A-Trak feat. Phantomgram *''Player 2 Hate'' - Mr. Capone-E feat. French Montana and Mally Mall *''Ten'' - Adamn Killa feat. Yung Lean *''Foreign Girl'' - Correy C feat. Cozz *''Change Up'' - Lil Loonie feat. Bryson Tiller *''What I Do It For'' - Conpton Menace feat. Clyde Carson and Robby Good *''Bad Gals Club'' - DJ Carisma feat. Honey Cocaine, Mila J and Dawn Richard *''Move Together'' - Somewhere Else feat. Majid Jordan *''PNP (Patron & Percocet)'' - M80 feat. Fetty Wap *''Wishing'' - DJ Drama feat. Chris Brown, Skeme and LyQuin *''Came Up On A Plug'' - Sincere Show feat. O.T. Genasis and Papi Chuloh *''Movie 2.0'' - Genius feat. K Camp and Que *''Lamb'' - Felix Snow feat. Ro Ransom *''All I Wanted'' - A. Ros feat. Pusha T *''Southern Playa Suit'' - Clay James feat. Messiah *''Circus'' - 600Breezy feat. Molly Murk *''Bless The Bottle (Remix)'' - Radio Base feat. Compton As AV, AD and HITTA *''Flagrant'' - Elujay feat. YMTK *''BUM BUM'' - Die Antwood feat. GOD *''Gucci Coochie'' - Die Antwood feat. Dita Von Teese *''Love Me Crazy'' - Samaria feat. Kehlani *''Pretty Pussy'' - Teeflii feat. SbA1 *''Wicked (Freestyle)'' - DJ Big L 4 Eva feat. Fetty Wap and Monty *''That Chicken'' - Dyme-A-Duzin feat. Fabolous *''Realest In The Buildin''' - HBK Skipper feat. Kool John *''#Lit'' - Top Filte Empire feat. Nef The Pharaoh *''Driven'' - Jay Whiss feat. SAFE *''Lose Lose'' - Jay Whiss *''Time Move Slow'' - BADBADNOTGOOD feat. Sam Herring *''Family'' - Big TC and D. Loc feat. AngelGold and Ty Dolla $ign *''Every Time'' - Ameriie feat. Fabolous *''Keep That'' - Goodbye Tomorrow feat. Lucki *''I Wonder'' - T-Clacc feat. Audio Push *''I Love This Game'' - Young Lito feat. Tory Ave *''Go Time'' - Young Lito *''LOOK INSIDE'' - AK feat. Home Shake *''Illuminate'' - AK *''Abandonment'' - The Mekanix feat. Mozzy and Philthy Rich *''Moses'' - Apathy feat. Bun B and Twista *''Pocket Full Of Money'' - DJ E-Feezy feat. 2 Chainz *''Talk To Em'' - Dame D.O.L.L.A. feat. V.I.P. and Bozzle *''Lit'' - DJ Scream feat. Juicy J, Young Dolph and 21 Savage *''Spend It (Remix)'' - Dae Dae feat. 2 Chainz and Lil Wayne *''Re-Up'' - NavyBlac feat. Free Ackrite and Correy C *''Billie Jean'' - $ha feat. Nessly and Fiji *''Water (Remix)'' - Ugly God feat. Rich The Kid *''Die This Way'' - Matt Black and Joey Tee *''Drug Dealers Anonymous'' - Pusha T feat. Jay Z *''Snapchat (Gettin Freaky)'' - Ncredible Gang feat. ItsAMovie *''Off The Boat'' - SYPH feat. Smoke Dawg *''Work For It'' - Kayla Briana feat. YFN Lucci *''Frankie Sinatra'' - The Avalanches feat. Danny Brown and MF Doom *''Laundry'' - Asher Roth feat. Michael Christmas and Larry June *''Nothing Is Promised'' - Mike Will Made It feat. Rihanna *''Equal'' - Chrisette Michele feat. Rick Ross *''Guidance'' - K. Forest feat. Baba Femi *''Pop A Ferc (Remix)'' - Boone feat. French Montana and E-40 *''Y-3'' - Tripsixx feat. Roy Wood$ *''Summertime'' - Franc Grams feat. Dave East *''Cadillac Dreams'' - SiR feat. Big K.R.I.T. *''Party Song'' - Reese LAFLARE feat. Playboi Carti *''Paper Plates'' - Mr. Mauricio feat. Rick Ross, Yo Gotti and Troy Ave *''No Slaves'' - Knox Brown feat. Anderson .Paak *''No Cap'' - Thumbz feat. Lil Yachty *''Listen'' - Treez Lowkey feat. Take A Daytrip *''Juice & Soda'' - Jeff Chery feat. OJ Da Juiceman *''Family'' - Jeff Chery *''Click'' - Dash Flash feat. Lil Wayne *''iDuzzit'' - Lil Snupe feat. C'Nyle *''Holding Back'' - SG Lewis feat. Gallant *''Charlene'' - Blended Babies feat. Ricky Hil and FAT TREL *''Freak On'' - Teyana Taylor feat. Chris Brown *''Going Back'' - Le'Troy Mack feat. Joey Flatts *''All I Wanted'' - Don Trip feat. Young Dolph and Starlito *''Cam Newton'' - The Real Mack feat. PnB Rock *''Wrist Motion'' - Marcus Black fear. The Game and Troy Ave *''On The Regular'' - Polyester The Saint feat. Dom Kennedy *''Ball On Em'' - OTB Fastlane feat. BeatKing *''Prolly'' - Lil Aaron feat. ILoveMakonnen *''Smokin What I'm Smokin On'' - Mod Sun feat. D.R.A.M. and Rich The Kid *''Goin Up'' - Jevon Doe feat. Ty Dolla $ign *''No Hookahs'' - Steve G. Lover feat. Childish Gambino *''Always With Me'' - Aaron Rose feat. Denzel Curry *''Who'' - Dj Esco feat. Future and Young Thug *''State Of My Head'' - Shinedown *''Askng For It'' - Shinedown *''Everglow'' - Coldplay *''Hymn For The Weekend'' - Coldplay *''Adventure Of A Lifetime'' - Coldplay *''A Head Full Of Dreams'' - Coldplay *''Fun'' - Coldplay feat. Tove Lo *''Kaledioscope'' - Coldplay *''Army Of One'' - Coldplay *''X Marks The Spot'' - Coldplay *''Amazing Day'' - Coldplay *''Color Spectrum'' - Coldplay *''Up&Up'' - Coldplay *''Miracles'' - Coldplay *''Birds'' - Coldplay *''Paradise'' - Coldplay *''Boom'' - Simple Plan *''I Don't Wanna Go To Bed'' - Simple Plan *''Opinion Overload'' - Simple Plan *''Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching'' - Simple Plan *''Farewell'' - Simple Plan *''Singing In The Rain'' - Simple Plan *''Everything Sucks'' - Simple Plan *''I Refuse'' - Simple Plan *''Nostalgic'' - Simple Plan *''Perfectly Perfect'' - Simple Plan *''I Don't Wanna Be Sad'' - Simple Plan *''P.S. I Hate You'' - Simple Plan *''Problem Child'' - Simple Plan *''I Dream About You'' - Simple Plan *''Summer Paradise Live'' - Simple Plan *''I'd Do Anything Live'' - Simple Plan *''King Of The World'' - Weezer *''California Kids'' - Weezer *''Wind In Our Sail'' - Weezer *''Thank God For Girls'' - Weezer *''(Girl We Got A) Good Thing'' - Weezer *''Do You Wanna Get High?'' - Weezer *''Summer Elaine And Drunk Dori'' - Weezer *''L.A. Girlz'' - Weezer *''Jacked Up'' - Weezer *''Endless Bummer'' - Weezer *''Prom Night'' - Weezer *''Prayers/Triangles'' - Deftones *''Doomed User'' - Deftones *''Acid Hologram'' - Deftones *''Gromtric Headdress'' - Deftones *''Hearts/Wires'' - Deftones *''Pittura Infamante'' - Deftones *''Xenon'' - Deftones *''(L)MIRL'' - Deftones *''Gore'' - Deftones *''Phantom Bride'' - Deftones feat. Jerry Cantrell *''Rubicon'' - Deftones *''Under The Influence'' - Elle King *''America's Sweetheart'' - Elle King *''Good Girls'' - Elle King *''Walking On A Dream'' - Empire Of The Sun *''Victorious'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Death Of A Bachelor'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Enperor's New Clothes'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Crazy=Genius'' - Panic! At The Disco *''LA Devotee'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Hallelujah'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Golden Days'' - Panic! At The Disco *''The Good, The Bad And The Dirty'' - Panic! At The Disco *''House Of Memories'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Inpossible Year'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Stressed Out'' - Twenty One Pilots *''Ride'' - Twenty One Pilots *''Car Radio'' - Twenty One Pilots *''Doubt'' - Twenty One Pilots *''Heathens'' - Twenty One Pilots *''Irresitible'' - Fall Out Boy *''Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid)'' - Fall Out Boy feat. Missy Elliot *''Not Today'' - Imagine Dragon *''Mess Around'' - Cage The Elephant *''Trouble'' - Cage The Elephant *''Wherever I Go'' - OneRepublic *''Happy Song'' - Bring Me The Horizon *''Follow You'' - Bring Me The Horizon *''Avalanche'' - Bring Me The Horizon *''Makeshift Love'' - Good Charlotte *''40 oz. Dream'' - Good Charlotte *''Life Change'' - Good Charlotte *''Bored To Death'' - Blink-182 *''Cynical'' - Blink-182 *''She's Out Of Her Mind'' - Blink-182 *''Los Angeles'' - Blink-182 *''Sober'' - Blink-182 *''No Future'' - Blink-182 *''Home Is Such A Lonely Place'' - Blink-182 *''Kings Of The Weekend'' - Blink-182 *''Teenage Satellites'' - Blink-182 *''Left Alone'' - Blink-182 *''Rabbit Hole'' - Blink-182 *''San Diego'' - Blink-182 *''The Only Thing That Matters'' - Blink-182 *''California'' - Blink-182 *''The Unforeseeable Fate Of Mr. Jones'' - Foster The People *''Dark Necessities'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''The Getaway'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''We Turn Red'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''The Longest Wave'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Goodbye Angels'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Sick Love'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Go Robot'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Feasting On The Flowers'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Detroit'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''This Ticonderoga'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Encore'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''The Hunter'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Dreams Of A Samurau'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''The Light'' - Distributed *''The Sound Of Silence'' - Distributed *''Strength Of The Mind'' - Killerswitch Engage *''Hate By Design'' - Killerswitch Engage *''Falling Apart'' - Papa Roach *''Ace Of Spades'' - Motorhead *''Pretty Pimpin'' - Kurt Ville *''Vice Grip'' - Parkway Drive *''We Are Enemy'' - Aranda *''The Threat Is Real'' - Megadeth *''Dystopia'' - Megadeth *''Fatal Illusion'' - Megadeth *''Dearh From Within'' - Megadeth *''Bullet To The Brain'' - Megadeth *''Post American World'' - Megadeth *''Conquer Or Die! Instrumental'' - Megadeth *''Poisonous Shadows'' - Megadeth *''Lying In State'' - Megadeth *''The Emperor'' - Megadeth *''Foreign Policy Fear Cover'' - Megadeth *''Me Hate You'' - Megadeth *''Look Who's Talking'' - Megadeth *''Let Me Live My Life'' - Saint Asonia *''10,000 Emerlad Pool'' - BORNS *''Through It All'' - From Ashes To New *''There Will Be Time'' - Mumford & Sons x Baaba Maal *''In Chains'' - Shaman's Harvest *''In The Dark'' - 3 Doors Down *''Us And The Night'' - 3 Doors Down *''Circles'' - Pierce The Veil *''Texas Is Forever'' - Pierce The Veil *''Take It All'' - PopEvil *''What You Give'' - The Tide *''Young Love'' - The Tide *''Renegades'' - X Ambassadors *''Unsteady'' - X Ambassadors *''Hang On'' - X Ambassadors *''Corgeous'' - X Ambassadors *''Fear'' - X Ambassadors feat. Imagine Dragons *''Nervous'' - X Ambassadors *''B.I.G.'' - X Ambassadors *''Low Life'' - X Ambassadors feat. Jamie N Commons *''Feather'' - X Ambassadors *''Superpower'' - X Ambassadors *''Loveless'' - X Ambassadors *''Jungle'' - X Ambassadors feat. Jamie N Commons *''Naked'' - X Ambassadors *''Skin'' - X Ambassadors *''Heist'' - X Ambassadors *''River'' - BISHOP *''Closer'' - Nine Inch Nail *''Stick To Your Guns'' - Sick Puppies *''Gardenia'' - Iggy Pop *''Genghis Khan'' - Miike Snow *''Spirits'' - The Strumbellas *''Emotionless'' - Red Sun Rising *''Ophelia'' - The Lumineers *''Cleopatra'' - The Lumineers *''Angela'' - The Lumineers *''Sleep On The Floor'' - The Lumineers *''The Sound'' - 1975 *''Somebody Else'' - 1975 *''She's American'' - 1975 *''A Change Of Heart'' - 1975 *''Kiss This'' - The Struts *''So Alive'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Over And Over'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Souls In The Machine'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Flood'' - Goo Goo Dolls feat. Sidney Sierota *''The Pin'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Boxes'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Free Of Me'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Reverse'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Lucky One'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Prayer In My Pocket'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Long Way Home'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''Joyride (Omen)'' - Chevelle *''10,000 Emerald Pools'' - BORNS *''Bad Reputation'' - Adelitas Way *''Cold To See Clear'' - Nada Surf *''Two Feet'' - Oh, Flamingo *''Summer'' - Cheats *''Can't Get Enough Of Myself'' - Santigold *''Conqueror'' - AURORA *''The Last Thing On My Mind'' - Joy Formidable *''High Dive'' - Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness *''Trip Switch'' - Nothing But Thieves *''My Nemesis'' - Five Finger Death Punch *''HandClap'' - Fitz And The Tantrums *''Amerika'' - Young The Giant *''Something To Believe It'' - Young The Giant *''Human'' - HellYeah *''Gone'' - JR JR *''Way Down We Go'' - Kaleo *''No Good'' - Kaleo *''Good Grief'' - Bastille *''Woman Woman'' - AWOLNATION *''Start A Riot'' - BANNERS *''Well, Everybody's Fucking In A UFO'' - Rob Zombie *''Get High'' - Rob Zombie *''Arsonist's Lullabye'' - Hozier *''Give Me A Try'' - The Wombats *''Rise'' - Sixx: A.M. *''Paranoia'' - A Day To Remember *''Bad Vibrations'' - A Day To Remember *''Brazil'' - Declan McKennan *''Model'' - Before You Exit *''When I'm Gone'' - Before You Exit *''We Don't Have To Dance'' - Andy Black *''2AM'' - Bear Hands *''Capsized'' - Andrew Bird *''Catch & Release'' - Matt Simon *''From The Pinnacle To The Pit'' - Ghost *''Roses'' - MacKenize Bourg *''Happiness'' - NEEDTOBREATHE *''Money & Fame'' - NEEDTOBREATHE *''Time In A Bottle'' - Jim Croce *''Circadian Rhythm (Last Dance)'' - Silversun Pickups *''Fire'' - Barns Courtney *''Hero'' - Owen Danoff *''Don't Think Twice, It's Alright'' - Owen Danoff *''Destruction'' - Joywave *''Take It From Me'' - KONGOS *''Bitch I Operate'' - MBest11x *''The Devil's Bleeding Crown'' - Volbeat *''The Bliss'' - Volbeat *''Marie Laverau'' - Volbeat *''For Evigt'' - Volbeat feat. Johan Olsen *''The Gates Of Babylon'' - Volbeat *''Let It Burn'' - Volbeat *''Black Rose'' - Volbeat feat. Danko Jones *''Rebound'' - Volbeat *''Mary Jane Kelly'' - Volbeat *''Goodbye Forever'' - Volbeat *''Seal The Deal'' - Volbeat *''Battleship Chains'' - Volbeat *''You Will Know'' - Volbeat *''The Loa's Crossroad'' - Volbeat *''Black Rose'' - Volbeat *''Feel Invicible'' - Skillet *''Stars'' - Skillet *''Bury It'' - CHVRCHES feat. Haley Williams *''I Need Never Get Old'' - Nathaiel Rateliff and The Night Swears *''With A Little Help From My Friends'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''Born Under Bad Sign'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''Make It Rain'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''The Thrill Is Gone'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''We've Got Tonight'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''One And Only'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''Morning Light'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''White Room'' - Latih Al-Saadi *''Golden Slumbers/Carry The Weight/The End'' - Latih Al-Saadi and Adam Levine *''Ain't No Man'' - The Avett Brothers *''Soundcheck'' - Catfish And The Bottlemen *''7'' - Catfish And The Bottlemen *''Here I Am'' - Asking Alexandria *''The Black'' - Asking Alexandria *''Lightning In The Sky'' - Devour The Day *''Big Ideas'' - The Boxer Rebellion *''Stand Back'' - Stevie Nicks *''Shine'' - Ben Harper And The Innocent Criminals *''Burn The Witch'' - Radiohead *''Daydreaming'' - Radiohead *''Decks Dark'' - Radiohead *''Desert Island Disk'' - Radiohead *''Ful Stop'' - Radiohead *''Glass Eyes'' - Radiohead *''Identikit'' - Radiohead *''The Numbers'' - Radiohead *''Present Tense'' - Radiohead *''Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor Rich Man Poor Beggar Man Thief'' - Radiohead *''River'' - Bishop Briggs *''Wrisband'' - Paul Simon *''All For One'' - The Stone Roses *''Cryin''' - Allsan Porter *''That's All I Need'' - The Dirty Heads *''Thick As Thieves'' - The Temper Trap *''Fall Together'' - The Temper Trap *''Off The Ground'' - The Record Company *''From The Pinnacle To The Pit'' - Ghost *''Hurricane'' - Thrice *''Blood On The Sand'' - Thrice *''The Window'' - Thrice *''Wake Up'' - Thrice *''The Long Defeat'' - Thrice *''Black Honey'' - Thrice *''Stay With Me'' - Thrice *''Death From Above'' - Thrice *''Whistleblower'' - Thrice *''Salt And Shadow'' - Thrice *''Oblivius'' - The Strokes *''All We Ever Knew'' - The Head And The Heart *''Don't Forget About Me'' - Cloves *''Get Out'' - Frightened Rabbit *''One More Night'' - Michael Kiwanuka *''I Need Never Get Old'' - Nathaniel Rateliff and The Night Sweats *''Casual Party'' - Band Of Horses *''Crossfire'' - Stephen *''Wide Open'' - The Chemical Brothers *''You And I'' - PRIVS *''Figure Me Out'' - The Summer Set *''Let My Love Open The Door'' - Roger Daltrey *''Can't Find My Way Home'' - Ryan Quinn *''Brace For Impact (Live A Little)'' - Strugill Simpson *''Bring Me To Life'' - Chris Daughtry *''Demons'' - Chris Daughtry and Jencarlos *''Strike A Match'' - Dalton Rapattoni *''Wish I Knew You'' - The Revivalists *''Switchblade'' - Holy White Hounds